Obvious
by greenmangoes
Summary: Sequel to "So Close" - takes place after their first meeting in London, initially just daniel's POV but have decided to continue it to include betty's as well
1. tongue tied & twisted

**Obvious**

A/N: Ok, am back. I really hadn't planned on writing a sequel to "So Close" but then earlier today I heard this Westlife song again (after a long time) and thought it tied up nicely with a story I had been toying with in my head. And so, here's another UB songfic, which takes off after the end "So Close."

No actual conversations from the series though, except for one quote and the song lyrics are boldly italicized for ease of reading.

It is unbeta'd and written in one sitting so I don't know if it's any good. That being said, hope some of you would enjoy it anyway.

As usual, I would like to say I do not own Ugly Betty, nor the song "Obvious," so please don't sue me. This is purely done for fun.

* * *

Daniel stared morosely at the empty chair in front of him as he waited for her to arrive. He had stared at the calendar on his desk earlier that day and realized that he had been in London for six months now. Make that six months, one week, two days and 12 hours now, give or take a few, with nothing to show for it. Well, nothing by way of a love life that is. Thankfully, he had landed a spot as an editor at a small, publishing company that specialized in children's books.

Initially, he had only taken the job because the office was near hers, her being the main reason he'd chosen London as a place to start again. He'd been pleasantly surprised to realize however that he actually liked his new job and was actually quite good at it. She had teased him at first that the reason he liked it was because he was still actually a child at heart himself. Who knew? Maybe he was, because it turned out he had the uncanny ability to choose which stories would sell.

Unfortunately, he hadn't made as much progress with Betty as he would have liked, other than make himself a regular lunch date of hers, with the occasional dinners thrown in when their schedules permitted them. It would have been a good thing too, however she never could quite 'get' it that he was trying to be more than a friend.

_**We started as friends  
But something happened inside me**_

He supposed she couldn't be blamed. After all, it had taken him years to comprehend what had happened. It had been so gradual that he hadn't even realized it was there until it had grown and bit him in the ass. But being the emotional dunce that he was, even when Hilda had hit it in the head with her speech, he had failed to recognize it for what it was.

"_That's love right? When you know somebody better than they do and you would do anything in the world to protect them." _

All he could focus on during that wedding had been her. She had looked so beautiful in that green dress it had been all he could do to choke out a compliment when he'd first seen her by the door of the hotel. In retrospect he thought it would have been better if he had gone to sit next to her when she called him just before Hilda started her speech. Maybe up close, she'd have noticed how intently he had been staring at her all the while… and maybe she'd have asked and he would have been forced to think about why that was and came to this knowledge much sooner.

_**Now I'm reading into everything  
But there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby  
**_

He wasn't really sure if it was because he hadn't been obvious enough or maybe he was losing his touch or worse, she just wasn't interested in him that way and so was deliberately being obtuse.

At first he had deliberately not made any romantic overtures, not wanting to spook her. He made sure he called her just before the end of her work that day even though his fingers had itched to dial her number the minute he lost sight of her at that square. He made sure that first dinner had really only been just about catching up. She hadn't asked about or made any reference to his last letter to the editor so he didn't bring it up even though he wanted to ask desperately if she had read it – because, basically, that was like a love letter of sorts right?

_**You don't ever notice me turning on my charm  
**_

But he'd been steadily trying to up his game by sending her flowers and choosing more romantic settings for their dinners and even calling her at work saying he just wanted to hear her voice and that he missed her.

She didn't get it.

_**Or wonder why I'm always where you are  
**_  
She didn't even notice how he always made himself available to her no matter what time of day. How the first thing he bought was a car – never mind that he hated driving on the wrong side of the road – so that he could drive her to and from work. Or how he dropped anything he was doing when she called.

_**I've made it obvious  
Done everything but sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long, but on and on you get me wrong**_

He couldn't understand how she couldn't have noticed. After all, she'd been his assistant for so long, she couldn't have forgotten how he was when he was actively courting someone could she? If it were anyone else but Betty, she'd already have known. Well, he supposed he could have thrown in some jewelry as gift, but she was never one to be impressed with material stuff. She was all into romantic gestures and so that's what he'd been doing. At least, that's what he though he'd been doing all these months

_**I'm not so good with words  
**_

He thought he'd really made it clear. Well as clear as he could short of actually saying the L word to her, because really, he wasn't all that good with words. He was more of an action man.

_**And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
**_

So a couple of days ago he'd decided to finally come clean after she had called him that morning to say she had wanted to unwind. But a storm had been forecasted which precluded him from taking her to that restaurant she had wanted to try for the longest time. So he'd wracked his brain trying to come up with a fun night for her indoors. He finally ended up calling Amanda long distance to ask for suggestions and then he'd scoured the shops in the rain (Did he mention he hated the rain?) during his lunch hour just so he could get things set up in time for dinner.

"_Daniel what's this?" She asked him in confusion when she walked into his penthouse apartment (Yes he was starting over but that didn't mean he had to live in some dump did it? He was still a Meade after all) and saw the setup in his living room._

"_You said you wanted to unwind – so I figured, what better way to do so than to belt out our favorite tunes at the top of our voice?" he grinned at her._

"_But wouldn't your neighbors mind?" she asked, though an excited expression had already crossed her face._

"_It's raining so loud outside and this place is sound proofed." He pointed to his ceiling._

"_Cool!" She clapped happily as she went about her selections. _

She wasn't the best of singers really. Actually, she had been awful. He was besotted with her yes, but he wasn't deaf either. But she had looked so happy that he didn't mind her off key singing. And when she asked, well, how could he refuse?

"_Your turn." She said as she plopped down the sofa in exhaustion and reached out for her pizza. _

"_Are you sure you want to subject yourself to my singing?" he'd teased her._

_She laughed. "Come on, we've done it before haven't we? Go choose a song." _

He gave in even though he knew he would probably look like a fool doing so. So he looked through the song selections and saw one in particular. Maybe he could tell her how he felt, without actually saying the words…

_**I'll say it in a love song  
**_

So he did.

"_I..I'm so in love with you  
Whatever you want to do  
Is alright with me…"_

_Her jaw dropped when he started singing – and dancing._

"_You make me feel so brand new  
And I want to spend my life with you"_

_He made sure he was staring intently into her eyes when he sang it. He didn't need to look at the TV, he knew the lyrics to this song as it was one of his favorites._

"_Le me say that since..  
Since we've been together  
Loving you forever is what I need"  
Let me be the one you come running to  
I'll never be untrue"_

_He sang from his heart, not thinking about whether he looked stupid singing it. He walked to where she sat flabbergasted and held out his hand, asking her in a song to take a chance on him…with him._

"_Oh let, let's stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad"_

_When she took his hand, he thought she'd understood. Especially when she leaned into him as he spun her around so her back was to his front with his arm around her waist as they swayed side to side. _

At least, that's what he thought.

_He could barely finish the song, so overcome was he by her scent. He figured, if he just leaned down a little, his lips would touch her neck. He was so close. But then the song ended, and she swung around to face him. _

"_Wow Daniel, I never thought you could dance." She teased him, not even looking bothered at all. Not looking anything like he was feeling. "Whew! No wonder models fall all over you." She continued, blissfully unaware that the brief contact they had had affected him quite physically as well. _

So he'd endured. If someone had told him months before that he'd end up half-way across the world, tongue-tied and twisted over his former assistant, he'd have laughed them off. Yet here he was, patiently waiting for the right time and place. Hoping she'd take the hint. How the mighty have fallen.

His only consolation was the fact that in all these months she hadn't been dating anyone either, given that they were almost always together during her free time. Of course that didn't stop her from discussing her little crush on one of the executives at the magazine she worked for.

_**I've heard you talk about  
(Heard you talk about)  
How you want someone just like me **_

It was funny really – at least it would have been, if it also hadn't been painful to hear. Apparently, this paragon of manhood was Mr Dunne's second son. After some research on his part (thank you Google), he found out he had a playboy reputation (which he made sure she knew about). Of course, she'd gone on to tell him that that was actually part of the attraction. She saw him as a bad boy and she'd never really gone out with one. Matt perhaps was the closest to one – but not quite. He had snapped at her in annoyance at that comment, saying if she thought he was the best thing since sliced bread, then why doesn't she ask him out.

She had raised her eyebrow at him in surprise before patiently telling him, like he was some dimwit, that of course she couldn't do that. It wouldn't be proper because he was technically her boss too. He almost said, "What about me then? I'm no longer your boss."

_**But everytime I ask you out  
(Time I ask you out)  
We never move pass friendly, no no**_

He supposed he should be happy in a way. After all, for all intents and purposes, one could be forgiven for thinking they were an item, if time spent together were an indication. He was her constant companion – and they spent more time together than they did apart when they're both not busy with work.

But everytime, he thought there had been a moment between them…a glimmer of something that made him think he had a chance, she'd done something to diffuse the tension. At least, he thought there had been tension. But she'd gotten him so confused he wasn't entirely sure if it were mutual or all on his side.

Like the other night for instance.

_**And you don't ever notice how I stare when we're alone**_

"_She's so beautiful…" she'd whispered as we were watching "Mr and Mrs Smith" on DVD. "It's no wonder Brad left Jennifer for her."_

"_Yeah, beautiful…" he agreed as he stared at her profile. He wasn't referring to Angeline Jolie of course, it was all her, trite and corny as that might sound. He wanted to run his finger across her cheek to see if it was as soft as he'd always imagined. _

"_And her lips. No collagen injection needed." She continued, still engrossed in the movie. _

"_Uhuh." he mumbled, his attention turning to her lips, which she'd started nibbling on unconsciously, wishing he could do that… nibble it for her. Wishing he could run his tongue across her bottom lip as he kissed her._

_**Or wonder why I keep you on the phone**_

"_Good night Daniel." She said for the third time that night. "Hanging up now…"_

"_Wait…" I told her, not wanting to say goodnight._

_She sighed loudly with laughter in her voice. " What is it this time? What did you forget to tell me the first two times you called earlier?"_

_It was a good thing she couldn't see him blush on the other end of the phone. Had it been three times already that evening? Pathetic. "Well, uh…" he began, trying to think of a good reason for the call. "I wanted to know what you're wearing to bed." He decided to throw caution to the winds._

"_What?" she squeaked. "Are you coming on to me Mr Meade?" she'd teased._

_And because he heard the laughter in her voice, indicating that once again, she'd missed it, he growled out, partly in frustration, "And what if I was Ms Suarez?"_

"_Then I'd say you were full of it." This time, she didn't even bother to disguise her mirth. "Go call one of your model friends if you're frustrated. I'm going to bed." _

"_You're no fun." He had to pretend he was just joking. For his own sanity._

"_You got that right." She agreed. _

_And just when he thought it couldn't get any worse for him, she'd whispered softly, "…but just so you know…I just got out of the shower, so I am wearing only a towel…" just before she hung up on him._

_He spent that night torturing himself with images of her in just a towel and wishing for the nth time he had the guts to go march up to her apartment and tell her exactly what he was feeling._

And wasn't that the kick with this whole thing. He was stuck. On the one hand, he wanted to just jump in with both feet and tell her. But then what if she didn't really feel the same? What if, it changed things between them so much that it breaks them apart? Wasn't a half relationship better than no relationship at all?

_**You are my very first thought in the morning**_

"_Good morning Daniel. It's time to get up." Her voice wakes him up each morning. He had made her record the message on his cell during one of their 'friendly' dates, on the pretext that her grating voice made it easier for him to get up in the morning. _

_**And my last at nightfall**_

"_Good night Daniel." She would whisper as she hung up. He always made it a point to call her just before they both went to bed (separately of course – though he wished it were otherwise). _

_**You are the love that came without warning**_

Sometimes he wished he'd never realized he loved her. Or at the very least, someone should have warned him it would be like this. Although whether it would have made a difference had he known ahead whether or not he would have followed her to London, he didn't know.

_**I need you, I want you to know  
**_

But something had to give because he didn't know how much longer he could endure. And so here he was. Waiting and hoping that tonight wouldn't see him go down in flames.

_**I've made it obvious  
So finally I'll sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long)**_

He looked at the table critically. It had all the requisites for a romantic candle-light dinner. He'd ordered from the nearby restaurant and had called a professional to set the table for him.

_**I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song**_

He was so nervous he didn't know if he was coming or going. He looked at the clock and took a deep breath. Ten more minutes and she'd be here. He knew she would be surprised. They'd had dinner at his place countless times before but never by candle light. Never with the lights dimmed. And never ever with soft music playing in the background.

_**And sing it until the day you're holding me  
I've wanted you so long but on and on you get me wrong  
I more then adore you but since you never seem to see**_

Was he ready for this? He didn't quite know. But enough was enough. It was time to man up. It had taken him four years and countless relationships and one-night stands and a marriage to realize that she was what he wanted all along. He didn't think he could wait four more for her to realize it too. Tonight, he would be more than obvious.

Tonight was the night he was finally, finally going to tell her.

_**But you never seem to see  
I'll say it in this love song **_

He just hoped she shows up.


	2. bothered & bewildered

A/N: Okay -- back again -- wasn't sure if i wanted to continue this at first -- but thought, why not?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Was actually planning another songfic for this chapter but couldn't for the life of me find an appropriate song -- might edit this chapter later if i find one, if not, this is it. I hope Betty's not too OOC here though. Again, written in one sitting and unbeta'd so hopefully, it doesn't suck (and kindly forgive grammatical errors when you find them). Thanks.

* * *

It had started out quite innocently enough … just a dinner to catch up – after all, there had been a lot to catch up on as it had been a couple of months since she had left New York by the time she had bumped into him here in London. Not to mention the fact that while she had immersed herself in work during that time, at the back of her mind, she had been obsessing about him a little. Okay, a lot. Make that a whole lot.

She had always thought it would be hard to leave everything behind, her family, her friends (okay…maybe the term 'friends' might have been stretching it a bit – but whatever bond it was that she seemed to have developed with both Marc and Amanda), Mode, Mrs Meade, heck even Wilhelmina…and of course, him.

Ironically, it had actually been him, and his silence / refusal to say goodbye that had ultimately made it easier in the end. Because as much as it had hurt – she couldn't even begin to explain how much -- it had pissed her off too. Where did he come off being such a jerk? After all they had been through together and after all the times she had been there for him, in the end, he'd just… abandoned her. And so she'd nursed her anger to make it easier to leave…HIM. And had resolved to move on…and put him and all thoughts of him behind.

But four years wasn't really easy to forget however much she'd wished. So she had purposely avoided 'Mode' and all other Meade publications -– not reading them, not looking at any of them when they hit the newsstands –- not even after Amanda and Hilda had called her to ask if she'd read Mode's 100th issue. What was the point? He'd made his choice and she'd made hers and that was that. No need beating a dead horse after all.

And then she'd bumped into him six months ago. Make that six months, one week, two days and 12 hours, give or take a few, that had left her dazed and confused…and off balance…and unsure about what "this whole thing" was all about. 'This whole thing,' being everything that had happened since that catching-up-with-each-other's-lives-friendly-dinner they had.

At first, it had felt like they were getting back to their old friendship. After some reluctance on her part – she had still been nursing her hurt and anger after all – it had gradually clicked back into place. She'd gradually reconnected with the old Daniel she'd known and grown to care for. A little spaced out, a little goofy, sometimes bossy and annoying, sometimes boyish and vulnerable, but always, always readable to her.

She wasn't quite sure when it had changed. Or when it had become increasingly hard to "read" him and his actions. Maybe it had been during one of their many lunches after or maybe one of the occasional dinners that followed. Maybe it had been on one of the many phone calls he'd made to her at odd hours of the day. Maybe it had been on one of the mornings that he'd driven her to work….or one of the evenings when he'd picked her up and took her home. Heck, she wasn't even sure what had changed. But something had.

Still, she had striven to keep things normal. And for the most part she'd succeeded because they had continued to have lunch and dinners together. So what if during the last couple of times he'd sent her flowers at work, she'd started to feel just a little bit giddier. So what if his nightly calls had become such an important ritual for her, she almost couldn't sleep without hearing his voice.

So what if Mrs. Meade's words kept repeating like a mantra in her head…

"_I have a theory…"_

A theory that she had been tempted to prove during one of his late night calls.

"_Good night Daniel." She said for the third time that night. "Hanging up now…" she added, even though for some strange reason, she didn't want to just yet that night._

"_Wait…" _

_She strove to add the right amount of impatient amusement to her answer, " What is it this time? What did you forget to tell me the first two times you called earlier?" all the while keeping her fingers crossed that he'd talk to her just a little bit longer. For what reason, she couldn't really fathom._

"_Well, uh…" he began. which of course made her smile, but then, "I wanted to know what you're wearing to bed." _

"_What?" she squeaked, nearly swallowing her tongue in the process. Did he just segued-way into phone sex territory back there? With her??? And before she could censor herself, she asked "Are you coming on to me Mr. Meade?" and proceeded to mentally slap her head for even asking. Why would she even think he was flirting with her, let alone have phone sex???_

_And because he'd growled out with what was obviously a frustrated voice, "And what if I was Ms. Suarez?," she'd had had to make a joke._

"_Then I'd say you were full of it." Because really, this was Daniel…he could have anyone he wanted so obviously he wasn't really flirting with her, was he? "Go call one of your model friends if you're frustrated. I'm going to bed." She had meant to sound amused, but wasn't quite sure if she succeeded in masking her confusion._

"_You're no fun." He'd whined. There, that was the Daniel she knew. _

"_You got that right." She agreed – almost glumly – but then unable to help herself, because well…why shouldn't she tease him? It wasn't like he was still her boss? And he was her friend…so she could practice on him. Wasn't there some unspoken rule somewhere that said you were allowed to practice your flirting with your friend? Then like some pesky devil on her shoulder, Mrs. Meade's voice seemed to say to her. "Yeah right!" and when she shooed her off, that deep all-knowing female voice added in her head, _

_"I have a theory…" _

_And she didn't know why… but she suddenly found herself whispering huskily, "…but just so you know…I just got out of the shower, so I am wearing only a towel…" _

_There was full minute of silence on the other end, and because it seemed she'd knocked him senseless with her statement, she had chickened out and hung up on him._

_And proceeded to torture herself the whole night for even having the audacity to say what she had and mentally kicking Mrs. Mead's image to the curb for even making her think about doing that. She kept waiting for her phone to ring, all the while working out a plausible explanation to give him should he ask, but of course it didn't. _

And that had been that. He hadn't mentioned it the next time they talked so she hadn't either.

But then she'd catch him staring at her at odd times. And not just like… you know, sidelong glances, that she could actually ignore, but actual, fly-under-the-microscope kind of stares that made her … uncomfortable? Hot? Flustered?

"_She's so beautiful…" she whispered while they were watching "Mr and Mrs Smith" on DVD. "It's no wonder Brad left Jennifer for her." She added, wishing she had Angelina Jolie's looks. _

"_Yeah, beautiful…" __he__ agreed readily. _

_He probably thought she hadn't noticed but she knew…she felt…him. Staring at her. Quite intently actually, if the heat she was feeling from her neck up was any indication. But she'd pretended indifference because, well…this was Daniel. Why would he be staring at her when Angelina was there on the screen? _

_So she said the first thing that came to her mind, "And her lips. No collagen injection needed." And almost groaned aloud at how utterly and ridiculously weird that sounded. Angelina's lips? Really??? Couldn't she have just extolled Brad's hunkiness instead? Wait! Hunkiness? Was that even a word??? She had to bite her lip in vexation, as she struggled to appear engrossed in the movie, all the while thanking the stars that the light was off and so he couldn't see she had started to blush._

"_Uhuh." __ He __mumbled. _

_Why the hell did he keep staring at her??? She was starting to get a crick on her neck from not moving, not wanting him to know how aware she was of him. Of his hot breath on her face, and of his scent filling her nostrils, and his body heat…_

It had been a relief to hear his phone ring with what turned out to be Mrs. Meade's call. So she had mentally brushed the skid marks off that devil image of Claire that she had kicked onto the curb and helped it back onto her shoulder for inadvertently rescuing her that night with that call.

And again, they'd gone back to pretending that nothing had happened. That nothing had been happening. Well, she hadn't really been sure he'd been pretending, but she knew she was. She hated to admit it but he was really getting to her. If someone had told her months ago, that her former boss-turned-best-friend would end up getting her bothered and bewildered halfway across the world, she'd have laughed them off. Yet, here she was, not quite sure what was happening – or not happening for that matter – because frankly, she had no clue.

Like the other night when she had been looking forward to unwinding after a particularly grueling week at the magazine and he'd asked her to come over. She had only been expecting some pizza and movies and had been strangely touched that he'd gone through the trouble of finding a karaoke machine -- touched, but not entirely surprised, because after all's said and done, he'd always managed to come through for her – it might take him some time but he eventually got there.

And it had been fun and natural and easy…that is until he'd sung that song.

"_I..I'm so in love with you  
Whatever you want to do  
Is alright with me…"_

_She had felt like one of those cartoon characters whose eyes popped out and whose jaws had fallen down the floor somewhere after seeing something really amazing. Her recollection of their sing-a-long a couple of years back had been hazy at best and it had really shocked her that he could actually sing…and dance. _

"_You make me feel so brand new  
And I want to spend my life with you"_

_But her shock aside, it still wouldn't have been odd...but then…_

"_Let me say that since..  
Since we've been together  
Loving you forever is what I need"  
Let me be the one you come running to  
I'll never be untrue"_

_He'd stared at her as though he'd meant every word. Which was absurd really because, let's face it – this was Daniel we're talking about…and well, it was her he was looking at. And if that hadn't been enough to discombobulate the heck out of her, he'd stuck out his hand and with those wonderfully blue peepers of his, asked her…to dance with him? How could she resist?_

"_Loving you whether, whether_

_Times are good or bad, happy or sad"_

_It had started all friendly and maybe even distant because she took care not to have the rest of their bodies touch even as they swayed to the beat – but then she'd felt his arm tighten around her waist and she just – her sane, rational self just checked herself out she supposed -- at least that's what she'd tell anyone if they asked, because she leaned back on him. Because suddenly she became hyperaware of him ... and it had been a non-rational, almost mindless kind of awareness – all physical and hormonal with his chest on her back, his breath on her neck…He could have been singing in Swahili for all the attention she paid to the song. He couldn't see her face but if he had, he'd have seen that she had her eyes closed in almost anticipation…_

_And then the song ended. _

So she had whirled away from him because really … that had been almost surreal. And because it had left her confused she had to fall back to teasing him, hoping that he hadn't noticed that she'd almost fallen for it. That she almost…almost read something more into the whole thing.

There had been other moments. Moments when she'd almost ask herself_, "Did he just flirt with me?" _when they were having dinner, or _"Did his touch linger a bit longer than needed?" _when he helped her into his car, or _"Did his lips just brush softly against my skin?" _just before she'd fallen asleep on his sofa.

But then she'd remember how he had encouraged her to ask Mr Dunne's son, John, out on a date when she told him she had a little crush on the guy. She hadn't even been seriously into that guy but then he'd taken the time to research about John and almost force-fed her information about him – probably to make sure they had things to talk about when they went on that theoretical date she was supposed to ask for.

So then she'd find herself re-evaluating again. Because, why would he do that if he were interested in her? She'd been his assistant for four years for crying out loud! He had a lot of good qualities but unselfish in his pursuit of a woman he wasn't. He wouldn't encourage someone he was interested in to pursue other options. He would be petty and vindictive and manipulative to get her.

She'd been miffed at his efforts – conveniently not asking herself, why she had been so annoyed at the fact that he'd almost been gift-wrapping her as a present to John Dunne. So she'd struck him down with a condescending comment about how he should know enough that she was a professional and would not EVER date her boss. It had been petty on her part but it gave her a little satisfaction to see his smile falter just a little bit.

And wasn't that the kick? She was stuck!

One day, she'd be telling herself to stop obsessing about Daniel's actions because in the first place, she hadn't even really stopped to ask herself what she'd do if it actually wandered beyond the 'friendship' territory, let alone what she really felt about Daniel. But then the next day, she'd think, what if???

Because what if, she let herself believe there had been something there and it turned out there wasn't? It would be so mortifying because Daniel, being Daniel, would most likely pat her on the back awkwardly as he let her down gently. And wouldn't that suck?

But then…

"_I have a theory…"_

Blast that red bodysuit-clad-mini-me version of Mrs. Meade on her shoulder!

She sighed in frustration as she tried to figure out what to do while she made her way out of her office to Daniel's apartment. Her meeting had taken longer than she had thought and when she had looked at her watch, she'd been shocked to see that she was already 30 minutes late! She had thought to call ahead that she might be delayed just before the meeting started, but then thought, it was just a regular dinner anyway. Surely, Daniel wouldn't really mind…would he?


	3. Blame it on the Rain

**Chapter 3. Blame it on the Rain**

**AN: **I'm back! After a year and some change, my muses for this fic have finally deigned to once again honor me with their presence. I know that it's been a very long wait and I can only hope there's still some interest in seeing this story come to its conclusion (aside from those who've actually put this on their alerts). Anyway, here's hoping that the next update won't take as long =) Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

**AN2**: Ugly Betty and its characters are owned by ABC – just taking them out for a spin.

* * *

Daniel stared morosely at the trail of melted wax making its way down the candleholder on the table. He had such high hopes for the night but it seemed all of naught. Betty was beyond late and he finally acknowledged that she wasn't going to show up anymore. Sighing heavily, he slowly started clearing up the table but then changed his mind. He was feeling too depressed to want to add clean up duty onto his plate at the moment so he just turned towards the bedroom instead.

* * *

Betty was alternately cursing the tube for breaking down, her cellphone for dying on her in the middle of dialing Daniel's number to tell him about her running late, and the horrible London weather for the sudden downpour just as she finally made it out of the station, which of course made getting a taxi an impossibility and in turn led to her current predicament of having to walk the eleven blocks it took to reach Daniel's flat soaking wet because as her run of bad luck that day seemed intent on never ending, she had forgotten to bring an umbrella and she was wearing her highest pair of heels and sheerest of dresses. Whatever made her decide to wear what she was wearing she didn't know. It wasn't as though she and Daniel had any special plans for the night. Her one silver lining was that she was wearing her good coat and so wasn't giving fellow commuters like her an eyeful of unders, which she was positive would be on show as she felt her clothes sticking wetly to her body. She almost changed her mind and headed for her home but her flat was even further away than Daniel's so really she had no choice, did she?

* * *

Daniel had just emerged from his bathroom after a long, hot shower when the doorbell rang. He froze in the process of pulling out a pair of pajamas from the drawer and looked at the digital readout of the alarm clock by the bedside table. It was a little over 10 and he frowned in confusion as he tried to figure who was ringing up his flat, knowing it couldn't be Betty. She was such a stickler for punctuality and she would have called or sent a text if she would be late. But then again, she would have called or sent a message if she couldn't make it. She hadn't done either so he figured she probably had a meeting she couldn't get out of. Besides, she had a spare key so she wouldn't even need to buzz at all if it was her. Maybe it was the crazy model downstairs asking to use his phone again – she did have a habit of getting locked out of her apartment at odd hours of the night in her nighties. He shook his head at how much he'd really changed as he realized he'd never, even once, been tempted to hit on her, no matter how revealing her clothes were_. _

_Maybe he should just ignore it?_

* * *

Betty stood shivering outside Daniel's door as she rang the buzzer again. She had gotten lucky that a tenant downstairs had been buzzing a visitor in when she finally made it to the building and had saved her the trouble of having to do the waiting downstairs in the rain.

"_What the heck was taking Daniel so long to answer the door?" _she thought as she shivered again from the cold.

Of course she could have just used her spare key but she'd left it in her other purse. Her feet were killing her so put a hand flat on the door to balance herself as she bent down to take her heels off and promptly fell forward as said door finally opened.

* * *

"What the…" Daniel's voice trailed off as he found himself flat on his back with a wet and dripping form sprawled on top of him. Looking down at the dark mass of wet hair spread out on his chest, he struggled to get his hapless visitor off him when he realized who it was. "Betty?"

* * *

Blushing in mortification, Betty fought for composure as she found her face mashed up against Daniel's stomach, her chest right smack dab onto Daniel's nethers and the rest of her lying between his legs. And as if that wasn't bad enough, her mind registered that her former boss-turned-best-friend was in fact bare from the waist up and that his pajama was in danger of sliding far lower down on his hips than perhaps was decent. In her haste to get off him and her refusal to meet his eyes in sheer embarrassment, she failed to take note that she'd inadvertently given him quite a view when her movement left her coat open to reveal sheer silk clinging wetly onto her chest, revealing an outline of her lace bra. She quickly moved to sit up, grateful for the fact that Daniel lived by his lonesome on this floor and that their tumble had no witnesses.

* * *

Daniel could only stare at her dumbly, unable to move lest he reveal just how much that brief contact with her very wet form had started to affect him. He opened his mouth to try to say something but couldn't get a single word out as he struggled to take in the fact that the object of his lust and affection sat before him in all her wet and nearly naked (her dress was that sheer) glory. And before he could prevent it, his thoughts ventured onto territory he'd only ever visited in his dreams.

_Betty…_

_against the wall._

_Dress pooled at her feet…_

He fought for composure as another image burned its way into his consciousness.

…_on her hands and knees_

…_looking over her shoulder…_

He nearly whimpered and closed his eyes as yet another image superimposed its way into the back of his eyelids.

_Him._

_Bent over her…_

_Hands on her hips..._

_Holding her in place…_

_as she moaned his name…_

"Daniel!"

His brows furrowed in confusion at the tone of her voice.

_That didn't quite sound like a moan…_

"Daniel!"

His eyes snapped open as her voice finally broke through his fantasies. "Uhm…" he struggled to marshal his thoughts into coherency and said the first thing that came to mind.

"You're late."

* * *

Betty could only look at him in sheer astonishment. She was wet and cold and her feet hurt from walking in her stupid heels and embarrassed as all get and all he could remember to say was that she was late?

"You…" she fought for composure as she struggled to her feet, resisting the urge to brain him with one of her shoes, which she found she was still holding on to. She quickly moved to pick up her purse off the floor and hopped on one leg as she put on her other shoe, intent on going back out to go home to her own flat, rain be damned. She wrapped her coat more tightly against her as she walked towards the elevator.

* * *

As Daniel realized how utterly stupid his utterance was, he quickly got to his feet and tried to reach for her.

"Betty…" He winced as his arousal made walking, much less running after her, quite painful to say the least. "Hold on…don't go…" he shouted after her as he cursed his lack of footwear. "I'm sorry…" he tried again and held onto her arm as she waited for the elevator to open, not saying a word. "Look, you're wet and obviously cold, just come in and at least change into something dry. You could get sick if you went back out there again."

Sighing heavily, she realized how irrational she was acting. Did she really want to go back out there? And why was she so mad anyway? He was right after all. She was late.

Sensing her hesitation, Daniel stepped in between her and the elevator and gave her one of his patented puppy dog looks. "Please?"

Finally giving in, she mumbled, "I'm sorry too…" At his questioning look, she continued, "…for being late."

He smiled at his victory. "What happened?" he asked, but then realized the absurdity of his question as he took in her wet and bedraggled appearance once again.

"Tube broke down, cell phone died, couldn't get a cab and forgot my umbrella." She explained as she walked back into the apartment, with him trailing after her.

"I'm sorry…" he offered behind his shoulders as he locked the door after them. "Let me take your coat…" he started to say as he turned towards her and for the second time that night, the words died in his throat at the sight of her stepping out of her heels and taking off her heavy coat.

"Thanks." She said in relief at shedding the heavily sodden coat and killer heels.

He made his feet move towards her, hoping he doesn't stumble, knowing she was most likely unaware that the sheerness of her dress left very, very, little to the imagination. Not that his imagination hadn't already been working overtime picturing her body underneath.

"Can I use your shower?" she asked quickly, hoping to cover her agitation at being the object of his intent stare. She knew how revealing her dress was as it clung to her wetly so she fought the urge to haunch her shoulders in self-consciousness. After all, it wasn't like Daniel would notice given that she had that far too generous curves of a true Latina and it was common knowledge that Daniel's type tended towards tall, model-thin and blonde_. _

_Except for Sofia Reyes…_

_who was curvy..._

_(like her) _

_and smart.._

_(like her) _

_and Latina.._

_(duh!) _

_and whom he nearly married..._

She berated herself for that wayward thought. She had no business comparing herself to Daniel's ex. After all, they were just friends, weren't they?

And just like that Mrs. Meade's pesky voice was back, _"I have a theory…"_


	4. it's all coming back to me now

**Chapter 4 It's all coming back to me now.**

**AN: **The muses seem to be staying put for now so here's another update. Do let me know what you think (while I corral the ones for my other fic long enough to update that one again).

**AN2**: See disclaimer from previous chapter.

* * *

Betty had already finished her shower when she realized she had nothing to wear_. _

_"Now what?"_ she muttered to herself as she checked the cabinet under the sink for some spare towels or robe. No such luck. The only towel she saw was the one hanging on the back of the door and it wasn't quite dry and carried that musky scent of the body wash that Daniel favored, which meant it was the one he'd used when he showered quite recently, judging by the dampness of said cloth.

"_Would it be too weird to use the same towel?" _she wondered as her hand hovered over the item in question. She supposed she could call out and ask for another towel or a robe, after all, she also needed to borrow something to wear after and she very well can't go out into his bedroom and start poking through his drawers herself without asking for permission, even though she had done that countless of times before when she had been his assistant – go through his closet that is, not about going into his bedroom almost naked and hunting for something to wear. Making up her mind, she grabbed the towel and quickly wrapped it around her body without drying her skin first, as she tried to convince herself that the shiver that skittered along her spine was due to the cold and not at the thought of using something that had touched him intimately on her own skin.

_"Stop it!"_ she admonished herself as she felt herself flush heatedly at being surrounded by Daniel's scent, knowing it came from the towel and not the shower gel she'd used. Unbidden, the memory of that flirty tone of voice he'd used when he'd asked what she was wearing to bed came back to her. She had been wearing only a towel then too…

What in heaven's name was wrong with her? Why was she suddenly thinking R-rated thoughts about Daniel? She had never harbored any romantic thoughts about him in the years he'd been her boss, let alone any sexual ones. So how come all of a sudden she's having these thoughts?

_"Liar!"_ her conscience scolded her, sounding suspiciously like Mrs. Meade. She sighed heavily as she finally admitted to herself that of course, she'd had such thoughts about Daniel – after all, she wasn't blind, at least not legally with her glasses/contacts – on and off during those years. But she had also been a realist – the Betty she had been then wouldn't have stood a chance so she'd buried it deep down until eventually she had even convinced herself she had never really been attracted to him at all.

"_Wait a second…the Betty she had been then? Did that mean, that she thought that the Betty she was now would?" _That pesky voice-alike of Mrs. Meade was at it again. She stared at herself critically in the bathroom mirror. She had slimmed down some, but no amount of dieting (not that she ever did that) would make her less curvy. Her hair had been styled so it didn't stick out like it had done back in the days. No braces meant her smile was brighter and contacts allowed makeup (when she used them) to highlight her eyes. She didn't have the look of a model, but then again, she knew she was attractive in her own right, after all, she had landed Matt (and Henry and Gio) long before she'd shed her braces and glasses. Of course, they were nowhere near Daniel's league when it came to womanizing and so….

"W_hat in all that's holy was she doing? Was she actually considering Daniel as a…"_

No! She couldn't, wouldn't continue the thought. He was her friend and that was it. She had no business thinking such absurdities. That ship had long since sailed, if it ever left the port at all, and she would do well to remember that. She was startled out of her introspection by the knocking on the bathroom door.

"Betty… I thought you might like something to wear…" Daniel's voice came through.

She sought to make sure none of her thoughts showed on her face, before she slowly opened the door. "Thanks…I had forgotten to ask before I hit the shower…" she admitted sheepishly as she reached out for the clothes with her left hand while her right hand held onto the door so it wouldn't swing wide open.

"No…no problem…"

_Did his voice come out huskier than normal? _

"Drats that Mrs. Meade sound-alike!," She cursed silently as she forced herself to look into his face as though she wasn't feeling so self-conscious. She was surprised to note a slight flush to his skin as he stared intently at her. "Was there anything else?" She asked uncertainly.

* * *

Daniel struggled for something to say, but his thought processes seemed to have come to a halt as all the blood in his body pooled downwards at the sight of all of that skin…all of that lovely…smooth-looking…wet skin. But at her look of confusion, he knew he had to say something. And before he could censor his thoughts, he heard himself ask, "I…Is that my towel?"

* * *

Betty could have died in mortification. She knew it! Sharing towels between friends was just too personal. It crossed all sorts of boundaries and raised issues no friendship should have to endure.

"Oh…I…" this time it was her who struggled to say something. "I couldn't find a spare towel…or robe…and my clothes were all wet…and I didn't want to put them on again…and I…oh God, Daniel, I'm so sorry… it's too much right?" her words ran over each other in her haste to explain. "It's just like sharing a toothbrush isn't it?" She knew she was babbling, but she couldn't seem to stop it. "I know… it's like…like having sex…without, you know, the foreplay…and…"

It was his seeming look of horror that finally put a stop to the slew of words that her tongue had somehow unleashed without consulting her brain. "I…" and before she could rethink it, she'd closed the door on his face, dropped the clothes she was holding , ripped the towel from her body, opened the door just enough for her hand to get through, handed him back his towel and closed the door once again.

* * *

Daniel could only reach out for the towel dumbly before the bathroom door shut on his face again. He wanted to kick himself in the nuts. What kind of a moron would ask about a towel when he had the girl of his dreams standing in front of him all dewy from a shower? He cringed as he recalled the barrage of words that came out of her mouth in her bid to explain. He cursed himself as he realized he had not only embarrassed her, he'd probably ruined whatever chance he'd had of salvaging his plans of confession for the night.

And it's not like he even minded sharing towels with her. In truth, he was actually kind of turned on. Oh, who was he kidding? "Kind of" was a massive understatement as he'd been at half-mast, figuratively speaking, (Yes, he knew what figurative meant, thank you very much!) since she'd stepped into his apartment all wet and dripping. Just the thought that something he had had touched her body…her wet, naked body caused all sorts of celebration in his pants. It was only the thought of scaring the crap out of her that had tempered his desire.

He looked down at the towel in his hand and before he could stop himself, he had drawn it up to his face and inhaled her leftover scent.

"_Yep! That did it!" _he thought to himself.

Forget half-mast, his flag was up and waving in the air now.


	5. it's gonna be a long, long night

**Chapter 5 It's gonna be a long, long night.**

**AN: **Yipee! Muses are cooperating so here's another update. This is my most reviewed fic so thanks to everyone for reading and leaving feedback.

**AN2: **Don't own. Don't sue.

* * *

It took him a lot of effort to get his body under control enough to walk away from the bathroom door. He focused instead on clearing the living room and kitchen of all evidence of the night he'd planned for them before Mother Nature and Father Technology threw their collective monkey wrenches int the works. He'd waited months (years, if he counted the time he'd been too stupid to realize what she was in his life) to tell her how he felt so he supposed it could wait a couple of days more. He needed to regroup after that thoughtless remark he'd made earlier.

* * *

On the other side of the flat, Betty had somehow managed to gather her composure enough to finally emerge from the bathroom wearing the pajama top he'd given her. It was big enough that its bottom fell to just above her knees so she wouldn't be showing anything she didn't want to even if she bent down. And there would be a LOT to show given that she wasn't wearing anything at all under it. Although she knew he probably had some brand new women's underwear somewhere in this apartment (after all it had been part of her job before to make sure his apartment was stocked with such essentials for any such emergencies) she was loathe to wear them, even if she knew where he'd kept them, as it smacked too much like she was one of those bimbos he normally brought home.

"_Are you sure he still does that?"_ Claire Meade's voice in her head brought her up short. Come to think of it, there hadn't been any trace of any feminine products at all in the bathroom. She hadn't really thought about that when she was forced to use the same bath gel Daniel uses earlier.

_"How about the spare toothbrushes in the medicine cabinet?"_ Her other conscience argued, remembering that she'd also been forced to use one of them.

_"True, but those could be for his own use. The ADA does recommend that we change toothbrushes every three to four months after all."_ The Mrs. Meade in her head defended.

That did it! She was officially off her rocker. She needed to get herself under control. She had no cause to be debating with herself on whether Daniel was back to his old womanizing ways or not. It was none of her business. He was a friend and she needed to remember that…just a friend, nothing more.

* * *

Daniel had just finished clearing the dining table when he finally heard her come out of the bathroom. He braced himself as he walked back into the living area, not quite sure what to expect. And then he saw her and felt sucker punched. Somehow, the sight of her in his clothes did something to his insides. And not in a carnal way mind you, though that was a given, but rather in a sappily-ever-after kind of way. As though having her there, wearing his clothes and just being with him made everything right in the world.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as he realized that she probably hadn't had dinner yet. At the thought of dinner, his stomach made a rumble, and he remembered he hadn't eaten yet as well.

"Actually, I am." She admitted. "You have anything edible in that ref of yours?" She asked.

He thought about the dishes he'd ordered from the Italian restaurant earlier and he smiled. "As a matter of fact, I do."

* * *

Betty couldn't shake the feeling of rightness at the easy way that the rest of the night passed. Despite her earlier misgivings about things being weird between them, it surprised her that there hadn't been any awkwardness at all. They had talked about their respective days at work and then when dinner was done, she had automatically done the washing while he dried and it just felt so…domestic.

To her relief, her Mrs. Meade-sounding conscience seemed to have called it a night and left her alone. But if she somehow found herself staring at him longer than perhaps was necessary at certain times during the night, well, she'd put it down to the fact that she probably needed to take her contacts off to give her eyes a rest. And if she somehow felt his gaze on her last longer than perhaps was proper at certain times during the night, well, she'd put it down to his tiredness. He was probably focusing harder to fight of his sleepiness.

And then they both realized that it was almost midnight and that they both needed to rest, "I'll take the sofa," they both said at the same time.

They both laughed.

"I don't want to put you out Daniel," she told him. "Besides, you wouldn't fit here."

Daniel knew that. But he couldn't in good conscience have her sleep in the sofa after the horrible night she'd had. It wasn't like he would be able to sleep anyway, with her so near. "Betty…you'd be more comfortable on the bed." He insisted.

She bit her lip as she considered. She knew Daniel's bed was massive and she knew she didn't really move around a lot when she slept and neither did he, so really, they could both share the bed without having to touch at all. Not that she wanted that to happen of course, and even if it did, it wasn't like things would progress beyond that because they weren't even attracted to each other.

"_Liar!"_ That pesky voice in her head was suddenly back and she groaned silently.

Ok, so that long dormant attraction she'd felt for Daniel was back, she admitted to herself. So what? She'd had practice hiding that for years didn't she? And if she could do it then, she could do it again. Besides, it wasn't like he was remotely attracted to her anyway and even if she'd changed in some ways physically, she was still a realist and as Justin would often say, 'unrequited love was just so tacky.'

_"Aha! So it IS love eh?" _Claire was really in her element.

"Shut up!" Betty admonished silently just before she finally suggested, "We could share the bed," steadfastly ignoring the happy cackle (yes, cackle) that Mrs. Meade made in her head. "I mean, it's not like we hadn't done that before."

"Uhm…okay?" Daniel's answer almost sounded like a question to her.

"Okay." She couldn't help the smile that came to her lips at that.

"Uh…I'll just…hit the head for a spell…" He seemed to be blushing as he stood to go to the bathroom.

She looked at him and tried to see if he really was blushing but he'd already turned his back to her.

* * *

Daniel knew he was blushing like a schoolboy. The thought of sharing a bed with her had gotten to him so fast it was embarrassing and so he'd needed to make a hasty retreat, lest she notice, be horrified and change her mind – and not just about sharing a bed but staying the night altogether.

He was startled out of his reverie when she knocked on the bathroom door and called out, "Hey Daniel, can I get a spare toothbrush first? I can brush my teeth in the kitchen so you don't have to hurry while in there."

He schooled his features so none of his turmoil showed before he opened the door. "Oh…you can use the bathroom first…I can wait." He offered, hoping she wouldn't look down.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm positive." He grinned to hide his discomfiture.

"Thanks. Ten minutes and I'm done." She promised him as they exchanged places.

"Take your time." He answered just as the door closed on his face for the third time that night. He almost hit his head in the door in frustration. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

She was already in bed when he finally made it back to his bedroom. He hoped she'd fallen asleep as soon as he'd gone into the bathroom, because he'd taken an embarrassingly long time in there as he tried to get his traitorous thoughts and body under control. He'd tried to be quiet knowing that only a couple of feet separated the bathroom door from his bed, and he had to resort to showering again, both to hide the sounds he made and to clean up afterwards.

He tried not to think about the fact that she probably wasn't wearing anything under that pajama top – a thought he'd fought all throughout dinner because his lack of interest in any other woman since he'd come to London to see her had meant he'd ceased to stock up on the women essentials he used to have her buy for him way back when she'd just been his assistant.

She had the comforter over her so he should probably sleep on top of the covers to prevent any accidental touching. Cause that would be disastrous, given his constant state of arousal tonight. He reached to turn the bedside light off before lying down and forced himself to ignore her presence next to him long enough to fall asleep.

It was definitely going to be a long, long night.

* * *

AN2: For those who didn't sign up for an alert, I might be upping my rating to M by next chapter as I think things might be getting too risque for a T rating (don't want no ratings police knocking on my door as my muses are flighty enough). Might take a couple of days though cause I need to update my other fic too. Till next time.


	6. last night I didn't get to sleep at all

**Chapter 6 ~ Last Night I Didn't Get to Sleep At All**

**AN: **See disclaimer in previous chapters.

* * *

Daniel was cold.

"_So get under the covers with Betty then."_ The voice that whispered in his ear gave him a start and he had to turn and look to his right, almost expecting the owner of said voice to be standing by the bed with a mischievous smile on her face. He nearly groaned aloud as he realized the absurdity of having a guardian angel (or maybe devil would be more appropriate?) who sounded like just his mother. But then again, she always did have a wicked sense of humor.

Unbidden the memory of her knowing voice came back to him, _"I'm talking about the fact that you might have feelings for her!"_

"Yes Mom," he conceded to her silently. "You were right."

"_I'm sure she wouldn't mind."_ The voice whispered back at him again as he shivered again from the cold.

He was about to get up so he could lift the comforter and slide under it when another voice sounded in his head. _"Don't even think about it buster!"_

"Figures..." he thought to himself, that that his other 'guardian angel' was Hilda. The girl's scary. Sighing dejectedly, he instead rolled over to his left side and stayed on top of the covers as tried mightily to ignore his discomfort.

* * *

Betty was hot.

"_So get out from under the covers." _ Of course, Mrs. Meade's voice was back at it in her head. She almost groaned aloud at the ridiculousness of having your ex-boss-turned-best-friend's mother's voice in your head. She studiously ignored said voice as she tried to settle more comfortably on her right side and closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep. No such luck of course. She was too hot! She almost always ended up kicking blankets aside anyway, so why did she slide under the covers in the first place?

_"Because you're not wearing anything under that pajama!,"_ Claire's nemesis in her head told her.

"Oh right!" She conceded silently, albeit half-heartedly.

"_You know, if you just gently lift the covers onto the center of the bed, Daniel wouldn't even notice…" _Claire's voice sounded almost hypnotically in her ear.

She considered for a moment. Daniel did seem to already be soundly asleep anyway, since she couldn't feel any movement on the other side of the bed anymore. "Hmmm..."

Her left hand was about to push the comforter off when the other voice in her head piped in, _"And what if he wakes up?"_

"Figures," she thought to herself, that her 'real' conscience would put a damper on things. That's what they do after all. Sighing dejectedly, she stayed put under the covers and tried mightily to ignore her discomfort.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later…_

He was shivering.

Still wide awake, but making a good imitation of being sound asleep, not wanting to make a move that could disturb her slumber.

_..._

_Ten minutes after that..._

She was sweating.

Still wide awake, but giving a good impression of being in deep slumber, not wanting to make a move that could disrupt his sleep.

_..._

_Twenty three minutes and 10 seconds after that…_

They both rolled towards their respective backs, eyes closed but minds, still active.

She was on her 956th sheep.

He, on his 897th.

...

_Five minutes and 40 seconds later…_

"Betty?" Daniel asked quietly as he finally opened his eyes and gave up any pretense of being asleep. "Are you asleep?"

She considered not answering, but the prospect of counting her 1000th sheep held little appeal. "Yes…" she answered but kept her eyes closed.

He smiled at her disgruntled response and turned towards his right side to face her. "Well I can't sleep…"

Silence.

"Can you sing me a lullaby?" he whispered as he drew closer.

"No." She could only manage a single word when she felt his breath on her ear.

"No?" He asked again, unable to help himself from teasing her further.

"Yes." She fought to control her breathing when she felt him move even closer.

"Yes, you'll sing me a lullaby?" He pestered her playfully.

She groaned as her eyes flew open, "No! Daniel!"

He sighed loudly but continued to stare at her, not moving away.

She tried not let his stare unnerve her as she stared at the ceiling.

More silence.

"I'm cold." He finally admitted, and then asked hopefully, "Can I sleep with you under the covers?"

She couldn't help but giggle at his confession.

"I'm serious. I am cold." He didn't know if he should be offended or not. Why did she find sleeping under the covers with him funny?

"I wasn't laughing at you. It's just that I couldn't sleep because I was hot." She explained.

He frowned at her response. "Well why didn't you just kick the covers off?"

She fought a blush as she mumbled, "Uhm… I…you didn't give me a pair of shorts to borrow…"

"Oh!," was all he could say.

* * *

Betty hadn't known which was worse - death by smothering under the blasted covers or death by mortification should the pajama top's bottom ride up and expose her if she did sleep over the covers. Either way, Daniel's unenthusiastic one-word response (was Oh even a word?) did nothing for her ego – having sounded as though such a thought hadn't even occurred to him. If she ever needed proof that Daniel never even thought of her in remotely sexual terms, then that was about it. So she steadfastly kept her eyes on the ceiling and hoped her disappointment - and yes, she admitted to herself that she was in fact disappointed, _"Thank you very much, Claire!" - _didn't show on her face.

* * *

Daniel hadn't known which was worse - death by freezing over the covers or death by embarrassment should his flag wave about if he accidentally gets to touch whatever exposed parts she happened to have under said covers. Either way, he was, as the British would say, _royally humped_. If he ever felt optimistic that she was even remotely interested in him in that way, then her admission that she'd rather be hot (and not in a good way) than inadvertently seduce him just about shot that into little pieces. So he rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling, hoping that his disappointment didn't show on his face.

* * *

They were both silent for approximately twelve minutes and ten seconds after that.

She was still under the covers...

...and he, was still over it.

...

...

He tried not to shiver.

She tried not to fidget.

...

...

Until finally...

"I'll take the sofa."

Both were unsure who said it first.

He laughed as he sat up. He then looked at her and insisted. "I'LL take the sofa."

She smiled as she too sat up and carefully pushed the covers off her. "Here, you can have this." She offered as he moved to stand up.

"Don't mind if I do." He said as he gathered the comforter and picked up a pillow off the bed.

He was at the door of the bedroom when she called out.

"Daniel?"

He turned to look at her.

"Thanks."

It was all he could do not to drop everything and rush back to her. But the look of trust on her face gave him the strength to smile and leave the room, _**locking**_ the door after himself.

* * *

Betty was awakened by the phone ringing. She must have finally fallen asleep after Daniel had left the room to bunk in the sofa. Having taken her contacts off during the night, she stared blearily at the digital readout of the clock on the bedside table and frowned as she made out what looked to be 3:00AM on a Saturday. Who could be calling her this early on a weekend? Still half-asleep, she reached over to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

The was a slight pause, before the voice on the other end answered uncertainly, "Hello?"

Betty groaned. She must still be dreaming. It was the only explanation she could think of for hearing that voice right now.

"Stop!" she told the caller off in aggravation. Seriously, did she have to invade her sleep too? "Just give it a rest will you?"

"I beg your pardon!" This time, the voice sounded indignant.

"Yes! **You** should be begging my pardon!" she snapped back. Stupid voice! Stupid dream!

"Who are you and why are you answering Daniel's phone?"

"_What did she mean Daniel's phone? Why would she …"_ She sat up quickly, eyes wide when a thought occurred to her.

OMG! This wasn't a dream?

Hesitantly, she croaked out, "Mrs. Meade?"

"Betty?"

And just like that, Betty was wide awake.

* * *

AN2: I started writing something different and ended up with this. Where exactly it's going, I really don't know, but I hope you'll still be along for the ride. Thanks for reading & till next time =)


	7. relief or regret?

**Chapter 7 ~ Relief or Regret?**

**AN:** See disclaimer from previous chapters. Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

"Oh my God, Mrs. Meade, I'm so sorry…I thought you were someone else…" Betty clutched the phone tightly in her hand in agitation.

"I figured as much."

"Uhm…" she had no idea what to say next.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but why exactly are you answering Daniel's phone…at 3AM?"

"_Was there censure in Claire's voice?" _Betty thought worriedly, and said the first thing that came to mind. "Oh I slept over."

There was an audible squeak at the end of the line and she realized what she just said. But before she could backtrack, Claire's next statement almost made her swallow her tongue.

"Well it's about _ti_me!"

* * *

Daniel had been staring at his ceiling for the last hour or two. He really couldn't tell anymore. The time just kind of blurred together as he tried to sleep. But his sofa was much too short for him to fit in comfortably and it didn't help that despite a wall separating them, he was still as aware of Betty's presence as he had been while he was in the bedroom with her.

He punched the pillow for the nth time and cursed his (misplaced) sense of chivalry as he tried to find a position that wouldn't be hell on his back and legs. Finally, after about a couple of minutes more of extreme contortion, he gave up.

He was about to get up to get a glass of water when his bedroom door opened. And before he could think about it, he closed his eyes and feigned sleep.

* * *

Betty crept towards the sofa to see if Daniel was awake. She'd left her bag in the living room and wanted to get it so she can check her iPhone. She tried to wait till morning…she really did, but found that she couldn't. Claire had given her plenty to think about.

* * *

"_Betty, you don't need to explain. Heaven knows I've been waiting months for this."_

"_No, Mrs. Meade, you really don't understand…I was just…" _

"_No, Betty, I really do understand. And please, I've told you before you can call me Claire. Besides, I'm sure that would change as soon as you and Daniel make it official."_

_"Seriously, Mrs. …I mean Claire, you have the wrong idea…" she tried to explain once again as she felt a rivulet of sweat run down her back in agitation._

"_Oh yes I do. I mean, I had my suspicions before, but that Letter from the Editor Daniel wrote when you left just about confirmed it. And now, you're together." Excitement was now evident in Claire's voice._

_She was about to continue her explanation when Claire's statement finally sank in, "…wait…Daniel's Letter from the Editor?" she finally asked. _

"_Why yes, Betty. Didn't you read it?" _

"_No, I never got around to it though Hilda and Amanda did tell me to… Why? What's in it?" _

"_Ooh! And you got together anyway?" _

_Seriously, Betty was getting mightily confused. What the heck was in that Letter from the Editor? "Claire…" she started to speak again but was cut off._

"_Anyway, I wanted to talk to Daniel, but it's nothing important really. So I'll just let you two go back to sleep." _

_Betty couldn't help but roll her eyes at the innuendo in Mrs. Meade's voice. "Claire…"_

"_It's okay, Betty, good night and I'll talk to you both soon." Claire added before hanging up._

* * *

Which was why, unable to wait till morning, she needed to go back out to the living room and get her iPhone from her bag so she could go online and read through "Mode" archives and search for that Letter from the Editor.

* * *

Daniel tried to regulate his breathing in order to make it appear he was sleeping but opened his eyes half-way so he can see what Betty was up to.

* * *

Betty spied her bag on the floor a couple of steps away from the sofa. She tiptoed her way to it and slowly and very quietly bent down to pick it up.

* * *

Daniel nearly groaned aloud when he saw the bottom of the pajama top that Betty was wearing rise up dangerously (for his libido) when she bent down to pick up her bag, revealing shapely thighs and molding her curvy bottom. He nearly gave in to the temptation to hang his head lower so he could catch a glimpse of …

"_Something you shouldn't!" _

He almost fell off the couch as Hilda's voice echoed loudly in his head. Eaten with guilt, he shut his eyes tightly to avoid further temptation.

* * *

Betty gasped and turned quickly as she heard a groan from Daniel.

"Hmm…" she thought to herself as she squinted at her former-boss-turned-best-friend's figure on the couch.

He looked to still be asleep. She must be imagining things. She stood up with her bag in hand and slowly tiptoed back towards the bedroom. But then she caught a glimpse of Daniel's sleeping form again and couldn't help but stop and stand over him for a while.

* * *

Daniel tried mightily not to fidget under Betty's perusal. He cursed himself mentally for making a sound earlier. He relaxed his muscles and breathed slowly and evenly, and then made a production of turning to his side with eyes closed, hoping she doesn't suspect that he was only pretending to be asleep. He was glad he'd thought to leave only the lamp on earlier so that the semi-darkness gave him some modicum of cover.

"_Why was she standing over him?"_ he wondered to himself unconsciously frowning.

* * *

Betty knew she should be going back to the bedroom. She had no business standing over Daniel's sleeping form like some sort of creepy pervert. But instead of walking away, she found herself bending over when she saw a frown line his brows. And before she could stop herself, she was brushing his hair softly with her fingers.

* * *

Daniel froze at the feel of her fingers brushing his hair away from his forehead. Unable to stop himself, he rubbed against her hand hoping to prolong the contact.

* * *

Her bag dropped from her nerveless fingers when she felt him rub against her other hand and couldn't prevent a loud gasp from escaping as she felt electricity shoot up her arm from their point of contact. She quickly withdrew her hand and almost ran back to the bedroom. Only the fear that she'd hit something in her haste and wake him up kept her standing where she was. She held her breath and remained frozen where she stood as she waited fearfully whether he would wake up or not.

* * *

Daniel cursed himself silently for nearly giving himself away with that stupid move. Why he was pretending to be asleep, he had no idea, but then again, what's one more in a long list of things he'd done without thinking since realizing that he'd fallen in love with his former assistant. He debated with himself on whether to pretend to start to wake up or continue his subterfuge. But just when he'd decided that "waking up" was the smarter choice, he felt her move away.

He didn't quite know if his loud sigh was of regret or relief.

* * *

"What the heck was that?" Betty asked herself as she sat on the bed after having made her escape from Daniel's presence. She had no business touching Daniel that way. She needed to remember that he was only a friend – just a friend.

Unbidden, Claire's voice came back again, "_I had my suspicions before, but that Letter from the Editor Daniel wrote when you left just about confirmed it." _

What was in that Letter from the Editor?

_"I really need to check that out…"_ her thoughts faltered when she realized that in her haste to escape, she'd forgotten to pick up her bag again.

She didn't quite know if her loud sigh was of regret or relief.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for the short (and probably lame) update – am still trying to choose between two scenarios in my head for these two so this will have to do for now. Thanks again for reading and leaving feedback. I really appreciate it.


	8. if it kills me

**Chapter 8 ~ If It Kills Me**

**AN: **See disclaimer in previous chapters. Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Daniel opened his eyes as soon as he heard the bedroom door close. He wondered what that was all about as he stared at the ceiling. After a couple of minutes, he sat up and moved to get up. His plan of getting a glass of water very quietly quickly went to hell in a hand basket because he found himself stumbling over something on the floor.

* * *

Betty was roused out of her introspection by the loud crash from the living room. She quickly stood up and ran towards the door in concern as she heard Daniel's muffled sound of pain.

* * *

Daniel cursed as he sat up and gingerly held his left hand on his forehead. He'd hit it on the side table when he stumbled over what he now realized was Betty's handbag. He tried to get up quickly in order to save himself the embarrassment of having to be found sprawled on the floor by Betty and groaned as he found himself being helped to his feet and onto the sofa by his very worried and harried looking ex-assistant.

"Daniel, are you okay?" Her apparent concern helped quell his discomfiture.

"Hmm…" he mumbled as he tried not to physically react to having her arms wrapped around him.

"What happened…" her question drifted off and he looked at her in confusion.

"I…my bag…" she explained.

"Oh…yeah…" he smiled at her sheepishly. "I didn't see it was lying there…"

"I'm so sorry – I forgot to pick it up…" she apologized.

"Don't worry about it…what's a little bump between friends huh?" he teased, though his head was throbbing (along with other parts of his body).

"Don't move." She told him once she had him settled back onto the sofa. "I'll make you a cold compress." She said before she went off to do just that.

He groaned heavily, both at the pain in his head and the humiliation at having fallen because of a handbag. He closed his eyes and tried to relax as he heard her moving about in the kitchen.

He opened his eyes and sat up as soon as she came back.

She stood in front of him and bent down to examine his injury more closely, before holding the cold compress she'd made with ice cubes balled up in one of his kitchen towels against his head. "This should help prevent swelling." She mumbled as she balanced her left knee on the sofa next to his right hip.

He groaned.

In relief at the feel of the compress on his forehead, which should prevent swelling there...

And in frustration at having her body almost pressing against him, which caused swelling in another portion of his anatomy...

"It's going to bruise…" she whispered softly as she took the compress from his hand to hold it against his head herself.

Daniel's eyes nearly crossed as her movement caused her chest to move enticingly closer to his face, the deep vee of his pajama top exposing quite a bit of skin. If he just stuck his tongue out a little bit, he'd be able to taste her.

He closed his eyes again to fight the temptation to do just that and regretted it almost immediately as the loss of sight served to heighten his sense of smell and her unique scent, mixed in with his favored bath gel, shot through him like a 100-proof whiskey.

And before he could help himself, his hands had found their way onto her waist.

* * *

She had been too intent in tending to his injury that she hadn't realized how closely their bodies were almost touching and when she felt his hands on her waist she couldn't prevent the gasp from escaping her lips and the knee that had been digging onto the sofa gave way and she found herself sitting right smack dab onto his lap.

* * *

They both froze as startled brown eyes met shocked blue ones.

Half-melted ice cubes tumbled noiselessly onto the carpet as the kitchen towel fell unnoticed onto the sofa and eventually landing on the floor.

She told herself to move away.

He told himself to push her off.

They both tried to do what their brains were telling them.

But neither did.

A tongue poked out to moisten suddenly too dry lips.

Blue orbs followed the motion.

Someone groaned.

An adam's apple bobbed.

Clothes rustled.

Dainty hands coasted north.

Large hands migrated south.

Breaths hitched.

Minds fogged.

And before either of them could convince themselves not to…

…he was pulling her closer…

…and she was letting him.

* * *

Daniel bit back the curse that hovered over his lips as the insistent buzz of his doorbell made Betty jerk and scramble off him in a hurry. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm in frustration and when he opened his eyes again, she had already fled to his bedroom.

He swore aloud then and walked towards the front door in anger, intent on giving whoever was on the other side a piece of his mind.

"What?" he barked forcefully as soon as he opened the door.

* * *

Betty leaned against the bedroom door and tried to get her heartbeat under control. Her mind scrambled to make sense of what nearly transpired on the other side of the door. She didn't know if she wanted to curse at or hug whomever it was that had buzzed and interrupted whatever it was that had been between them. She had to make her way to the bed on very shaky legs as she remembered the feel of his hands on her hips and the look in his eyes as he'd started to pull her close.

"Did that really happen?" she asked herself as she pressed her hands against her flushed cheeks. "What the heck were you thinking?" she admonished herself as she recalled how she'd almost let him...

She groaned.

* * *

"Can I stay here for a spell? I got locked out of my apartment again…"

Daniel didn't know how he managed not to wrap his hands around his ditzy downstairs neighbor's neck as she posed flirtatiously outside his front door. So before he could give in to the homicidal rage he was feeling, he'd done something he had never ever done when faced with a skimpily clad and seemingly willing model…

"No!" he told her rudely just before he slammed the door to her surprised face.

* * *

She was startled out of her mental self-flagellation at the sound of the front door slamming violently outside. "What the…" she never got to finish the thought because he was suddenly standing on the bedroom door with a strange light in his eyes.

"Daniel…" was all she could manage to say as she swallowed convulsively when he slowly advanced towards her.

* * *

He tried to stop himself from barging into the bedroom.

He really did.

But the anticipation of and subsequent disappointment over his aborted confession…her late arrival just when he'd resigned himself into not waiting for her to show up… the temptation of having her so close with nothing but skin underneath his pajama top… the constant and unrelenting ache that being near her caused him... and that untimely and unwanted interruption by his downstairs neighbor all combined to make him lose whatever hold he had of his control.

And he found himself walking towards her slowly,

…intently,

…resolutely,

…decisively.

He was moving forward...

even if it killed him.

* * *

**AN2: **Sorry for the wait...had to get that Glee fic out of my system first and then there's the update for my other unfinished fic... Anyway, hope the wait was worth it.


	9. the morning after

**Chapter 9 ~ the morning after**

AN1: See disclaimer in previous chapters.

AN2: Sorry for the delay… had myself a mini-block as some family and work issues cropped up. Unbeta'ed so do forgive typos and grammatical errors when you find them.

* * *

"_Daniel…" was all she could manage to say as she swallowed convulsively when he slowly advanced towards her._

She sat on the bed frozen as her heartbeat, which had yet to return to normal rhythm, started beating even harder and louder it seemed to her. She wished she could see his expression clearly, but the light filtering from the living room through the bedroom door was too faint to provide any illumination.

It was when he was only a couple of steps away from her that she was able to make herself move to stand up and walk towards him, knowing instinctively that if she waited by the bed that she would be at a disadvantage.

"Daniel, what's wrong?" She was finally able to make herself ask.

* * *

He stood in front of her and tried to still his beating heart. Anger and frustration had been the driving force behind his march towards her but at her look of apprehension, both emotions melted away. And by the time he was in front of her, he was left feeling only an overwhelming sense of need… for her... to be with her. To tell her everything he'd been feeling leading up to and following her move to London.

"I…" he started to tell her how he felt, but the words _"love you"_ remained unsaid when he found himself getting distracted by the movement of her tongue as it darted out to moisten her lips. And the need for saying the words was replaced by a different need altogether. So before he could give in to the temptation of kissing her, he bent to lift her into his arms instead and carried her to bed.

* * *

Betty squeaked in surprise at being lifted so effortlessly and by the time she realized what had happened, he'd already dropped her onto the bed. She started to ask but was prevented from doing so when he placed a hand over her mouth.

"Stop!" he said as he sat down next to her. "My head hurts, my back is sore from trying to fit myself into that blasted sofa and I'm tired and sleepy, so we're going to share this bed and we're going to sleep. Ok? Just nod." He ordered her.

She was too stunned to do anything more but nod her acquiescence.

"Good." He said. "Now scoot over."

She moved hurriedly to make space for him on the bed, thinking to put as much space between them as possible. But before she could move further, he'd pulled her towards him on the center of the bed and she found herself wrapped in his left arm, head pillowed on his shoulder with his right arm around her waist.

* * *

Daniel knew he was courting disaster. He should have just dragged her towards the living room, away from the temptation posed by the bed as he had originally planned when he deliberately left the bedroom door open. But when she'd met him halfway and she'd licked her lips, his resolve flew out of the window. He sighed heavily as he willed his body to relax even as the feel of having her in his arms sought to weaken his self-control further.

"Shh…" he whispered to her hair as he felt her tense against him. "Just close your eyes…" He added, hoping she doesn't fight him on this and that she doesn't pull away.

She hadn't expected to be able to relax with his body wrapped around hers. But to her surprise, and perhaps his as well, when he'd told her to close her eyes she acquiesced, and was finally able to sleep.

When he felt her drift off, he heaved a sigh of relief and he soon followed.

* * *

Daniel woke up and became aware of his surroundings in stages. First he noted that it was already mid-morning judging by the way the light slanted into the room through the blinds. Second, he realized that he was not alone in bed. Third, that he was in bed with Betty. Fourth, that Betty was still asleep and lying on her side facing him. And finally, that his arm was lying on her waist and that her arm was around his waist as well.

He tried not to make any sudden movement so as not to wake her up. Although he knew that he needed to talk to her, needed to tell her how he felt because they couldn't go on like they had before, and that he couldn't continue to act like a friend only feeling like he did, he was unwilling to let this moment end just yet.

So he just laid there and stared down at her and pretended that their talk had been over and done with, and that they had done more than sleep the night before. He smiled self-deprecatingly at his fanciful thoughts.

* * *

"_Daniel…" was all she could manage to say as she swallowed convulsively when he slowly advanced towards her. She sat on the bed frozen as he moved closer to her. _

_And then he was kneeling in front of her and holding her hands and whispering…_

"_I'm going to kiss you now."_

* * *

Daniel's brows furrowed when he felt her move closer towards him. She seemed to be dreaming.

"Yes." Her soft whisper confused him further and he wondered what the dream was about. He hoped it was a good one and that she doesn't wake up yet because he wanted to prolong this moment.

* * *

"_I said I'm going to kiss you now…"_

_She knew he was giving her time to move away… time to refuse… time to …_

_But his lips were already on hers, and whatever protest she had been thinking of issuing died unspoken on her lips._

* * *

Daniel had been fighting the urge to kiss her for the last couple of minutes, what with her moving ever closer to him in her sleep.

Her soft sigh proved to be his undoing.

He only thought to give her a peck on the lips. Just a light press of lips on lips not meant to wake her up but just enough for him to see how it felt.

But he should have known it wouldn't be enough.

Because the minute his lips touched hers, he was lost.

* * *

_Betty wasn't sure what she felt. In her mind, she knew she shouldn't be allowing this to happen. He was a friend, nothing more. His kiss shouldn't feel this good. So how come it did and why didn't she want it to end? She made a move to end it but stopped. What did it matter anyway? This was only a dream so why not give herself into it fully?_

_So she happily kissed him back as she felt him gently push her onto her back on the bed…._

"_Hmmm…" she thought, when did they move to the bed? They'd been standing only a minute before weren't they? So how come…_

* * *

Betty's eyes flew open just then and she woke up to find herself being thoroughly kissed…

by Daniel…

on her back…

in bed.

And she was enthusiastically kissing him back.

She tried to move her arms, intending to push him away. But found her hands grasping his pajama top tighter instead.

* * *

Daniel knew that what he was doing was all kinds of wrong. He was being a pervert, kissing her while she was asleep. He hadn't even told her how he felt yet. He was taking advantage of her trust in him. But his conscience had long since checked out and he couldn't make himself stop.

* * *

The kiss could have lasted seconds or minutes. Neither one could really tell. It was only the need to breathe that made them stop and untangle their lips. And then they were staring at each other, both trying to figure out what to say.

* * *

Daniel tried to make himself move away but found one of his hands sliding to gently cradle her head, his thumb softly rubbing against her swollen lips…asking permission without actually saying the words.

* * *

Betty told herself to let go of him but found her hands sliding from his waist to his shoulders instead, yielding without actually saying the words.

* * *

And then they were kissing again – and it lasted even longer than the previous one.

When his tongue sought entry, she let him. The arm that was supporting his weight shook, weakened before finally giving out and his whole body sank into her more fully. She welcomed his weight, even as she gasped when they paused to take another breath.

They both knew they needed to stop. Going any further would complicate things – even more than it already was with this morning's kiss – kisses.

He waited for her to speak.

She couldn't.

She waited for him to pull away.

He didn't.

They waited for the other to make a move.

Both knew they should.

They waited for the other to look away first.

Neither would.

…

…

...

And then Daniel was leaning into her again.

But just when his lips were about to meet hers once again, she moved to push him slightly away from her.

He stopped and waited.

"I don't understand what this is…" she whispered, eyes pleading with him to explain.

He sighed.

He wanted to ignore what she said. He wanted to just kiss her again and never stop. But he knew that the time for reckoning was long past. So he regretfully heaved himself up and off her to lie on the bed next to her as he sought to get his body under control.

* * *

"Daniel?" she asked again, unable to move away much less turn her head to look at him. She felt disoriented and out of sorts, flushed and dazed and unsure what to do next. This wasn't supposed to happen between friends. He wasn't supposed to make her feel like this. He wasn't supposed to confuse her this way. She wasn't supposed to want to crawl back into his arms. She wasn't supposed to want to kiss him again.

And yet…

* * *

Daniel could sense her agitation. In truth, he was a little agitated himself. More than a little, if he were more honest with himself. He didn't quite know how to start explaining… or how to make his limbs move away from her… or how to look at her again without wanting to finish what they started…

"_Just tell her already!" _

He couldn't help the wry grin from escaping as his mother's voice suddenly sounded in his head. _Where the heck was she when he needed to be stopped earlier?_ He sighed loudly, more to catch her attention than anything else.

It was time to come clean it seemed.

"Betty…"

* * *

AN3: Sorry for dragging the confession a little while longer – I had thought to write a longer one with the confession already in but ended up with this. I'm not entirely happy with it but I hope you continue to read anyway =)

Oh and thanks for all the wonderful feedback – I really appreciate it.


	10. everything your heart desires

**Chapter 10 ~ everything (your heart desires)**

**AN1: ** All recognizable characters are not my property – I just play with them.

**AN2: **Okay, muses cooperating so here's another update. Unbeta'ed so do forgive typos and grammatical errors when you find them.

* * *

Betty told herself she needed to know why he'd kissed her. She told herself that by knowing his motivation, maybe she too would be able to figure out why she felt the way she did these last couple of months. She needed to know so that she could stop the foolish way that her heart had started hoping - for it had been hoping, she finally admitted to herself, that he'd come to London to follow her. It had taken nearly all her strength to stop him when she did because she really didn't want to. But it was the fact that she had wanted him so badly that had actually given her the resolve to stop - because the sheer intensity of her longing for him had frightened her.

They had come such a long way from the awkwardness (hers) and resentment (his) at being pushed towards each other by Mr. Meade during the early days of their association. She didn't think she'd be able to take it if she ended up being one of his cast-offs had she let it continue, because it would mean ending a friendship that she had come to rely on all these years. So she'd needed to stop and catch her breath and ask what it all meant.

But when she heard her name on his lips she panicked. What if he said he regretted it? She hadn't had time to prepare herself – to figure out how to act or how to go back to treating him the way she had before he kissed her. So she did the only thing she could think of to stop him.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She cut him off quickly as she scrambled to sit up and get off the bed.

He seemed to realize it was just an excuse because he stopped her flight to the bathroom by latching on to her wrist as he too got up and walked quickly to stand behind her.

"I…" she could feel herself blushing and was glad she was facing away from him.

"Betty…" he said gently.

"It's okay Daniel…" she finally decided to be honest. "You don't have to explain…I understand." She spoke to the wall, unable to turn to look at him as she did so.

"No Betty… I don't think you do." He answered as she felt him move closer to her, right hand still holding on to her right wrist.

She couldn't help the shiver that ran through her body when her back met with his chest and his right thumb started to gently rub against her wrist. She fought against the urge to lean back into him as she tried to control her breathing.

"I'm…"

She cut him off again. "…sorry, I know. " She winced at the note of bitterness she heard in her voice.

* * *

Although Daniel was expecting to be told off for kissing her in her sleep, he was still unprepared at hearing the anger in her voice. He didn't want her to be mad so he sighed as he whispered, "I am sorry..." to her ear, because he was sorry for abusing her trust.

* * *

She had been expecting the words but hearing him say it caused a physical ache in her tummy and moisture to gather in her eyes. So she tried to get him to let go of her wrist, wanting to put some distance between them before she gave herself away.

But his hold on her right wrist only tightened, and his left arm moved to wrap itself around her waist from behind. She gasped as she felt him rest his chin on her right shoulder.

"Daniel…"

She couldn't say anything beyond his name.

* * *

He didn't do anything more but hold her for several minutes, partly because he needed time to get his thoughts in order before he told her how he felt, but mostly because he couldn't help it. He needed to have her in his arms once again before he said anything because it might be the last time he'd be able to do so. He wondered again at the wisdom of going through with his plan to confess. Maybe it was better to be in this limbo instead of the certainty of rejection if it came to that. But the thought of going back to pretending he didn't feel anything more for her was distasteful to him.

* * *

Betty didn't know what to do. On the one hand she wanted to melt into his arms and say to hell with knowing what this all meant. But on the other, she knew she wasn't cut out for a friends-with-benefits kind of an arrangement…

even if it was Daniel…

especially if it was Daniel.

Why exactly that was she didn't want to examine any further. All she knew is that she couldn't do it.

Not with Daniel.

She made a motion to break away but his hold on her tightened even further and her composure, already in tatters from his apology, crumbled even further at the gentle way he held her despite his seeming unwillingness to let her go. And she found herself closing her eyes and leaning back into his embrace.

"What am I going to do with you?" she whispered more to herself than to him.

* * *

Daniel smiled at the affection he heard in her softly uttered question.

"_Love me." _

He wanted to say, but settled for wrapping both arms around her instead. He didn't know how long they stood like that nor did he care really. But the need for a bathroom break was growing imminent so he finally made himself loosen his hold on her as he stood up to his full height.

"I need to go to the bathroom." He turned her around as he told her this. And then he moved to raise her face up to look at him by holding her chin up with his right thumb and forefinger. "But we are going to talk right after, ok?" he promised her quietly.

* * *

Betty tried to read what was behind his eyes as he made her look up at him. There was a hint of gravity to his expression that she couldn't quite figure out so she nodded to let him know she agreed. They did need to talk. And she knew that whatever it was that he wanted to tell her was something that she needed to hear.

* * *

Daniel made sure she realized how important it was that they talk. And when he saw that she understood, he was finally able to release her and go to the bathroom.

* * *

She had her turn in the bathroom once Daniel emerged freshly showered and dressed in casual clothes. She fought to settle the butterflies in her stomach as she dressed back into her now dry clothes from yesterday (minus the coat) after her own shower. She tried not to over analyze the situation as she gargled with mouthwash and winced at the realization that they'd kissed each other without brushing their teeth beforehand. But then again, she hadn't really cared and judging by the length of their second kiss, neither it seemed, did he.

When she got out to the living room, she smelled food and she followed the scent to find him turning the stove off and sliding an omelet onto a plate. He looked up as she entered the kitchen and gave her one of his adorable smiles. "Breakfast is served." He said as he brought her a mug of coffee while placing the plate in front of her. And darned it, but she had been charmed by his gesture.

"Thanks Daniel." she smiled as she settled down to eat.

* * *

Breakfast had been relaxed affair, much to Daniel's relief as he'd tried not to stare at her too much while they were eating. He couldn't help it of course, but he knew he shouldn't because it would make her self-conscious and he'd wanted her as comfortable as possible when they finally talked.

And then the time for reckoning was finally at hand and he couldn't help but feel nervous and apprehensive.

They sat across from each other on the breakfast nook and he noted that she too seemed nervous, judging by the way she played with the coffee mug in front of her.

"Well…in for a penny…" he thought to himself as he finally took a deep breath and reached out to take one of her hands in his.

"Betty…"

* * *

She braced herself as he took her hand in his and whispered her name. She wasn't quite sure she wanted to have this talk anymore but knew it was too late to back out.

"So…" she smiled to ease her nervousness. "Last night was weird huh? I mean, of all the rotten luck…."

At his silence, she thought of other things to say.

"Oh and I'm really sorry about using your towel last night…"

Daniel looked to be fighting a smile that was threatening to escape his lips.

"… and for tripping you with my bag…"

She blushed at the way he playfully rubbed his forehead in remembrance at her utterance.

"…and for making you sleep on the sofa… and for …" she knew she was babbling like an idiot. But somehow, she couldn't seem to make herself stop.

Daniel finally thought to rescue her from further embarrassment by saying her name again. "Betty…"

She stopped her inane ramblings as soon as he took her free hand so that he had both wrapped in his own.

* * *

Daniel breathed deeply and finally took the plunge.

"I need to tell you something…" but stopped when he noted how she bit her lips looking a little bit scared.

He could feel himself start to shake a little at the prospect of telling her how he felt. He wanted to kick himself in the butt for dragging his feet. It wasn't like he hadn't done this before. He hadn't been dubbed a playboy publisher for no reason after all.

"_So, why is this so hard?" _ He wondered.

"_Because it's Betty." _

He grimaced at hearing his mother's voice in his head, but then realized that it was true. Betty had been by his side for so long that he couldn't even remember a time when she hadn't been there anymore and the prospect of possibly losing her was making him break out in cold sweat.

"Daniel?" her question brought him back from his musings.

"I…" his throat dried up at her intent stare. If Becks could see him now, he'd probably be laughing his ass off.

He tried again, this time avoiding her gaze.

"I…"

* * *

Despite her earlier misgivings about what Daniel wanted to tell her, she found herself unable to take his fumbling attempt to do so. And she couldn't help but take pity on him.

"Daniel it's ok. I know the kiss didn't mean anything." She said it herself so he didn't have to.

She was however unprepared for the way his head snapped back up to look at her.

"What?" she asked at his questioning look.

"Is that what you really think?" He asked. "That it didn't mean anything?"

She blinked at his reaction.

"Well, that was what you were going to say right?"

She didn't understand. She was giving him an out. So why wasn't he taking it? And what's with the hurt expression?

* * *

The Daniel of old would have rejoiced at being let off the hook so easily. The new Daniel however felt like he'd been gutted. If he had any doubts about how Betty regarded him, then that pretty much confirmed it. He supposed he couldn't blame her. She'd seen first-hand how he'd operated when it came to women. She knew how he used to go through them like they were going out of style. Kisses were nothing special to him, save that they normally led up to sex.

So how could he even hope to convince her that the ones they shared did?

He opened his mouth to refute her but like always, when it came to Betty, he found himself struggling to put his thoughts into words.

* * *

Betty frowned at Daniel's forlorn expression as he stared down at their entwined hands. He looked like she'd kicked him in the gut. Like she'd hurt him by assuming that he was back to being his playboy self.

_Why would he…? _

_Did that mean…?_

"_I have a theory…" _Claire Meade's voice echoed in her head again.

And before she could stop herself, she had already reached out to gently place a hand against his cheek so she could lift his head and look at his face.

"Did it…" she began in a whisper and stopped to moisten her suddenly dry lips.

"Did it mean something?" she finally finished, heart in her throat.

* * *

If his heart could jump out of his chest, it would have done so at that moment.

Because the expression on Betty's face just about made it beat madly and violently inside him.

And so after six months, one week, three days and 17 hours of hiding what he felt from her, he finally, finally had the courage to let it all show on his face.

"Not something…" he started in a whisper, before he clasped the hand she held to his face with his own.

"Everything." he added. "It meant everything."

* * *

**AN3**: Aaacck! I know you're just about ready to kill me now (runs away from rotten tomatoes coming her way)… What can I say… Daniel had a mind of his own and wanted to drag it out a little bit more. I hope you continue to read this anyway. I promise to make him cough out those three words by next update (if I have to cuff him to do so). Oh and thanks for all those wonderful feedback. Till next time.


	11. it's in his kiss

**Chapter 11 ~ it's in his kiss**

**AN**: I OWN NOTHING.

**AN2** : Seems my muses thrive on feedback, who'd have thunk? LOL. Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

_"It meant everything."_

Daniel wasn't quite sure what kind of reaction he'd been expecting when he'd answered her question, but he was certain that incredulity hadn't been what he'd been hoping for.

"Betty?" he asked hesitantly as she just stared at him without saying anything. "Did you hear what I said?" he added as the silence between them lengthened.

"I…" she seemed to be having difficulty speaking. "I don't understand…" she finally said as she tried to get him to let go of the hand he'd been holding against his face.

He sighed as he allowed her to withdraw her hands away from him. "They're simple words Betty." He couldn't help the note of frustration from entering his voice.

She licked her lips and he almost groaned aloud as the movement drew that familiar response in him.

"I know…I just…I'm… I don't know what to say…" her words came out haltingly.

"Well you can agree with me for starters…" He gave her what he hoped was a charming grin, even though his confidence was taking quite a nosedive at her patent disbelief.

"Daniel!" she scolded him but the tell-tale blush on her face belied her words and he realized that she was actually flustered. It was this realization that restored his confidence somewhat and made him decide to push it to his advantage.

So he got up, went around the breakfast bar and slowly swiveled the stool she'd been sitting on so she was facing him. He then rested both hands on the bar on either side of her so she was effectively trapped.

"Do you know why?" he asked as he slowly leaned towards her so that his face was eye-level with hers.

* * *

Betty gasped at the way he'd invaded her personal space and she struggled to make her mind function properly despite his proximity.

"Why?" She grimaced at the way her voice came out even more high-pitched than usual even as she leaned further back onto the bar to put some space between them.

* * *

He almost grinned at the way she was visibly fighting to keep her composure. So he leaned even closer to her as he lowered his voice and whispered, "Yes, why."

He couldn't help but smile at the way her eyes widened at his move despite his apprehension over what he was about to reveal.

"Why it meant everything to me…"

* * *

Betty's heart was pounding so hard inside her that she feared he could hear it and she nearly groaned out loud at her inability to focus on his words. If there had still been space behind her, she would have leaned back some more but the edge of the breakfast bar was already digging painfully into her back.

"Daniel..."

* * *

He nearly whimpered as her soft utterance of his name caused all sorts of rioting inside him, making all the blood to pool down south. The need to talk battled fiercely with the urge to kiss her, with the former winning over the latter only marginally, and he had to close his eyes and take a deep breath in order to gain control of his body. It was with effort that he managed to put some distance between them, just adequate for him to breathe without being overwhelmed by her scent but not enough to allow her to escape.

* * *

Betty heaved a sigh of relief as Daniel himself made a move to put some distance between them and she was able to take a breath without being bombarded by his scent. Her relief was short lived however, because he stopped short of actually allowing her to get off the stool and kept her barricaded with his arms.

Of course, she could always just push him away. It wasn't like he would force her. He wasn't like that. But for reasons she didn't want to examine too closely, she opted to stay where she was and asked him again instead.

"Daniel?"

* * *

"Betty I love you."

Daniel cringed at the way the words came out. But while he wished he could have uttered them with more finesse, he couldn't help but feel relieved that it was finally, finally out there.

* * *

She must be dreaming. That was the only possible explanation she could think of for what she thought she just heard. Yes, she was still asleep and everything that had happened, including the kiss (kisses) were actually all just part of a weird (wonderful?) dream. She couldn't have heard him say what he just said, could she?

She closed her eyes and pinched herself, hoping to wake up. But when she opened her eyes, he was still there, and he was looking at her quite intently.

"Did you…" she had to stop to take a breath and pressed on, not really expecting an answer.

"Did you just say that you love me?"

* * *

Daniel would have laughed at the way her question came out in a squeak if he didn't feel as though his heart was lodged in his throat and almost choking him. If he'd ever thought to back out from this mission he'd embarked on, then this was the moment to do so. He knew that if he cracked a joke then things would go back the way it had before and he was pretty sure that she wouldn't even call him out on it.

"I did."

He was surprised to realize that it hadn't even been as hard as he'd thought it would be.

* * *

Betty knew she should say something. But for the life of her she really couldn't think of anything to say. She was literally struck speechless for perhaps the first time her life. She had to look over his shoulder to check, almost expecting Mark and Amanda to pop out and tell her it was all a big prank.

But no, there was no one there.

She tried to make her mouth work long enough to speak but nothing came out.

* * *

Daniel's nervousness came rushing back at her continued lack of reaction to his declaration.

"Uhm… this is where you're supposed to say something back…" he finally broke the silence, trying to keep his tone light even though he was rapidly descending into dejection.

Nothing.

"Betty?"

Still nothing.

"I guess you need some time to think about it huh?" he finally conceded. Although he wanted an answer quite badly, he knew it wasn't really something he could force if she wasn't ready. So he made himself move away from her but not without considerable effort.

When she still hadn't moved, he turned and said quietly, "I'll take you home." He didn't look at her. He didn't want her to see his pained expression.

"You don't have to." Her quiet response made him stiffen where he stood. He'd laid his soul bare before her and while he'd been bracing himself for the possibility of rejection, he hadn't quite anticipated it to be so brutal as to not even be allowed to drive her home.

"Ok."

What else could he say?

"I'll have someone get you a cab," he added just before he walked to the living room to call the doorman downstairs.

* * *

Betty wanted to call him back. She wanted to kick herself. She knew she'd hurt him with her lack of response. But she'd been so caught by surprise she hadn't even known how to react. And now she was so confused. She'd fought her attraction to him for so long that it had almost become second nature to her and to suddenly hear him say that he loved her…

It was just too far of a leap for her to make.

After all, years of sublimating whatever romantic feelings she had for him into friendship can't be undone in just minutes. She needed time to process what she felt. Time to figure out whether she was ready to believe. In his words. In him. As more than a friend.

"_But you do love him, don't you?"_ The voice in her head was back and gave her pause.

However, before she could ponder on an answer to the question, Daniel had already come back.

"Cab's waiting downstairs."

She looked at him. Really looked at him and tried to see beyond the stoic façade he'd adopted – for she knew it was a façade. He was trying to keep a brave front and it shouldn't have surprised her how much it hurt to see him hide from her, but it did. She wanted to wipe the pain away as she'd always tried to do in the past but she knew that this time, she needed to figure things out for herself first before she could even begin to offer him anything else, much less comfort. So she swallowed the tears that were threatening to make its way from her throat to her eyes and tried not to make things harder for him.

"Thank you." She whispered just before she moved towards the living room to get her bag.

She was at the door when she found herself hesitating. She realized that she couldn't just leave things as they were. So she turned around and saw that he was standing only a couple of steps away from her, hands in his pockets.

"Daniel, this is…it's not a no." she tried to explain, hoping that he'd understand.

"It's not?" His hopeful answer was her undoing. And she found herself smiling at him.

"It's a wait." She clarified. "…while I think. Is that okay?" She asked.

His blinding smile hit her like a solid punch in the chest and before she could stop herself, she was walking towards him and rising on her tiptoes as she held his face in her hands and pulling him down and then she was kissing him.

It wasn't meant to answer all the questions she had in her heart and in her head, but rather, it was a kiss meant only to reassure that she wasn't turning her back on him.

* * *

And when it was over.

"What was that?" he asked, dazed despite the brevity of the contact, his hands now wrapped around each of her wrists as she continued to hold his face.

He felt his heart leap at the mischievous smile she gave him.

"Just wanted to know if it's in your kiss…"

He paused at her seemingly innocuous statement and then laughed as he finally figured out the reference* and could only shake his head. It's no wonder he loved this girl.

"Well in that case…" He moved to wrap her in his arms, and whispered, "Let's give you something more to think about…," just before his lips met hers once again.

And this time, he held nothing back.

This time, he put all the pent up love and longing inside him into the kiss.

After all, if she wanted to know how he loved her so, well…

* * *

**AN3**: Ok, as promised, the three words are out – not quite the way I had originally intended but Daniel wanted it this way =). Thanks again for all your feedback - it really helps drive one's inspiration – oh and points for those who figured out that the reference was to the Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss).


	12. call me

**Chapter 12 ~ call me**

**AN: **See disclaimer in previous chapters.

**AN2: **Have work deadlines but couldn't stay away *sigh* Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine. Oh and I bumped up my rating, just in case =)

* * *

Betty stared at the ceiling as she tried to fall asleep. It's been an hour since she went to bed but she was still wide awake. She turned to look at the digital readout of the alarm clock by her bedside table and grimaced as she spied her iPhone lying next to it. She fought the urge to reach for it and deliberately turned her whole body onto her left side so she would no longer see it. She covered her head with a pillow and closed her eyes again. She lasted about two minutes before she was turning onto her right side again so she could reach for her phone.

She sat up and checked the inbox for the nth time that day (there were no new text messages), the call register (there were no missed calls recorded) and phone settings to see if she had accidentally muted the ringer (she didn't). She growled at herself and just managed not to throw the phone back onto the side table. She lay back down on the bed again with the phone lying next to her pillow. She closed her eyes hoping for the oblivion of sleep. She lasted about a minute longer than the last before she was checking her phone again.

_Why hasn't he called yet?_

She groaned in frustration - both at Daniel for not calling, and at herself, for not being able to sleep until he did. She checked the clock again and noted that it was 30 minutes past 10 PM.

"_Why wasn't he calling?"_ she grumbled to herself. "_Typical! Just like a guy to tell you they loved you and THEN fail to call!"_

"_Uhm… perhaps it's because you didn't tell him you loved him too?"_

She sighed. Trust Mrs. Meade to rain on her ranting parade. She hated that Claire was probably right. She almost smiled at how crazy it was that she was actually starting to believe that it WAS Claire Meade in her head and not her own psyche.

* * *

Daniel debated with himself on whether to call Betty or not. On the one hand, he wanted…no, needed to hear her voice before he could even think about going to sleep. But then again, she did say she wanted some time to think. He wondered if that meant she didn't want to hear from him until she made up her mind…

_Why was this so hard? _If she were another woman, he'd be knocking on her front door by now and doing his utmost to convince her.

He sighed loudly as he recalled that he could have easily convinced her to stay earlier if only he'd pushed. He was experienced enough to know that she wouldn't have stood a chance if he had continued kissing her.

Just thinking about it caused quite a visible reaction in him.

* * *

She blushed as she recalled the events at Daniel's apartment earlier that day – especially that long kiss they shared just before she left. She'd thought she had something to be proud about for being able to stop herself long enough to ask him about what the first two kisses meant before he'd told her how he felt. But she realized she definitely deserved a medal for being able to leave him at all after that kiss by the hallway, more so for getting home without changing her mind and going back.

Because that last kiss was…

It was kiss straight out of a romance novel – and not the sweet and sappy Mills & Boon-slash-Harlequin romance kind, but rather the knees-buckling, heart-stopping, and mind-numbing, bodice-ripping, soft-porn-masquerading-as-a-historical novel kind of a kiss. And when she'd finally gotten home, it was all she could do not to go check her back in the bathroom mirror to see if she actually had some scorch marks where his hands had held her.

If she closed her eyes and thought about it, she could almost still feel it…

* * *

_It started out soft and gentle. But as Daniel seemed intent on letting her feel the truth of his confession, his hands slid from her wrists to her waist and then they were wrapping themselves around her. The kiss lengthened and deepened as he brought her body flush against his. So engrossed was she in the kiss that she didn't notice that he'd maneuvered their bodies across the room and before she knew it her back was against the wall._

* * *

_He hadn't intended for the kiss to turn carnal. In truth, he only wanted to make her feel that he'd been sincere in his confession – knowing that she probably doubted it, seeing as how abruptly he'd burst out that he loved her. But the minute her lips touched hers, he forgot about everything else but the longing he felt…had been feeling for the longest time… and before he knew it, the kiss had deepened._

_And when she'd responded, he'd been lost._

* * *

_One of his hands traveled from her waist to her nape, deepening the kiss as she gasped. His tongue tangled with hers and she wondered briefly how he could still taste of coffee and mint after their breakfa…_

* * *

_He only wanted a little taste, but then she'd let him in and then all he'd been able to think about was getting them horizontal._

* * *

_Her mind shut down as his other hand moved to drape her leg over his right hip and he angled their bodies so he was supporting her weight with his thigh. All thoughts of stopping flew out of her head as her hands clutched at his shirt to draw him even closer, if that were possible. She moaned as his lips traveled to her neck, nipping lightly before soothing the slight ache it caused with his tongue._

* * *

_He shivered as he felt her hands slide from his front to his shoulders. He moved his lips back up to hers and kissed her again._

* * *

_She whimpered as his fingers dug into her thigh and unconsciously bit his lower lip._

* * *

_He gasped as both pain and pleasure melded, causing his brain to short circuit. Need burned through him and the urge to have her even closer drove him._

* * *

_It was only when he'd raised her other leg to rest on his left hip so he stood flush between her thighs that she realized how out of hand the kiss had gotten and she froze momentarily._

* * *

And that was when he'd fought to control his body, knowing that if he'd waited a few minutes more then he wouldn't have been able to stop.

* * *

It was a testament to both his self-control and how attuned he was to her that he'd been the one to stop when he felt her slight hesitation, for she certainly couldn't have. Because whatever resistance she'd mustered had crumbled the minute she'd felt how stirred he'd been against her. And instead of pressing to his advantage, he'd instead given her a soft kiss just before he'd lowered her legs back onto the floor. Then he'd given her one of his boyish grins before he'd taken her hand in one of his and walked with her to and down the elevator, up to the front of the building and onto the waiting cab.

She'd entered her apartment in a daze, her heartbeat just returning to normal after the long drive from his place to hers. She'd then taken the longest and coldest shower she'd ever had as she fought the weakening in her legs whenever she remembered the kiss and everything after it. She focused instead on the words he'd spoken and couldn't help but shake her head.

He loved her.

Daniel Meade loved her, Betty Suarez.

It was so surreal. But even as she'd tried to, she couldn't doubt the sincerity of his confession. She'd always been able to tell when he was lying and he hadn't been. She smiled ruefully as she though that whoever wrote the 'Shoop Shoop Song' certainly knew what he/she was talking about, because that kiss…

That kiss had been… even hours later she could still feel it.

* * *

He gave a groan of frustration at the direction his thoughts had taken. Maybe he should take a shower to get himself under control before he even thought of calling her. Otherwise, his neediness might just spill over his voice and then who knew what he'd end up saying. But then again…

His hands reached out for his phone.

* * *

She was brought out of her musings when her phone rang.

_Finally!_

"Daniel…" she answered happily without checking the caller ID.

"Daniel? Oy, it's Hilda!"

"_Yikes!"_ Betty thought as her sister's voice came through.

"And why would you be expecting Daniel's call at … what? 10:45pm there?" Hilda teased.

"Hilda!" she groused, just before she realized that her sister could be calling because of an emergency. "What's wrong? Has something happened? Is Papi okay? Justin? Bobby?"

"Relax, Betty!" Hilda reassured her. "Can't I call my sister to say that I miss her?"

Betty rolled her eyes even though Hilda couldn't see. "Hilda!"

"What?"

She could hear the muffled laughter on the other end. "Okay, you got me…"

Betty couldn't help but smile at her sister's disgruntled answer. "Why did you call?"

"Oh, nothing… I just wanted to verify this rumor I heard…" Hilda began.

"What rumor?" Betty's amusement disappeared.

"Actually, now that I think about it, it must be true…"

"Hilda!"

"What?" Hilda didn't bother to hide her mirth any longer.

"What rumor?"

"Oh…a little birdie told me that you and Daniel were knocking boots…"

* * *

Daniel's brows furrowed as his call was bumped to voicemail. He checked the clock on his bedside table and noted that it was 11PM.

Hmm…

* * *

"What?" Betty would have fallen out of the bed if she'd been sitting on the edge.

"No need to sound so scandalized hermanita… we're all adults here."

"What? That's not… Where did you…" She stopped when she realized where, or more precisely from whom Hilda heard it. "Claire."

"So it's true then? You and Daniel?"

* * *

He tried again - still straight to voicemail. He started tapping his right foot unconsciously. He'll try again later he decided as he got up to get himself a glass of water.

* * *

"What? No! Listen, Hilda, Daniel and I…" she thought about how to best explain their situation.

"Yes?"

"We're not together…"

"_Yet."_ The voice in her head added.

"It… it's complicated." She finally conceded.

"What do you mean it's complicated?" Hilda's voice had taken a sharp edge. "What are you? Facebook?"

Betty couldn't help the laugh from escaping. "I see Justin has finally succeeded in making you join the digital age."

"Do not change the subject Betty. That gringo had better not be trifling with my little sister or else…"

"No! He's not…he…he told me he loved me…" she admitted.

Betty grimaced at the way Hilda squealed loudly in her ear. "Oh my God, Betty! Oooh, I can't wait to tell Justin and Papi…"

"No, Hilda, wait!" she hastened to stop her sister. "I told him to wait…"

* * *

When he got voicemail again on his fifth call he began to worry and started pacing across his living room floor (he'd finally given up on going to bed).

* * *

"What do you mean you told him to wait?" Hilda asked, perplexed.

"I'm not sure how I feel yet…" The silence on the other end made her add, "Besides, I'm not even sure if he really loves me…"

Whatever reaction Betty had been expecting, it wasn't the outright laughter she got from her sister.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, Betty, Betty, Betty…" Hilda paused to catch her breath.

* * *

Who could be calling her this late? He fought the surge of jealousy he felt at the idea that some guy might be chatting her up late at night. But then again, maybe she just didn't want to accept his calls. He couldn't quite make up his mind which possibility he preferred.

And then another possibility crossed his mind. What if she was hurt?

* * *

"Of course the guy loves you."

"What makes you so sure?" Her long buried insecurity finally came out.

"The guy gave up everything to follow you to London for crying out loud!"

"What are you talking about? He came here because he wanted to try things out on his own…" She answered as the memory of their first meeting in London came back to her.

* * *

_"__So, was that hard for you?"__she asked as they were sitting on the steps._

_"__Not really. Uh, . Just… I realized I've had everything handed to me__." He started to explain. "__I've never really gotten anything on my own…like…like you.__"_

_"__Well, I know there's a lot you can do Daniel__."_

* * *

She was brought back to the present by Hilda's voice, "Are you kidding me? Betty, he just wrote you a freaking love letter for the world to read!"

"What love letter?"

"I can't believe you!" If Hilda's shriek was any louder, she'd wake up her next door neighbor, "You mean to tell me you haven't read his last Letter from the Editor yet?"

Betty's brows furrowed as she recalled Claire's words earlier in the day.

"_Oh yes I do. I mean, I had my suspicions before, but that Letter from the Editor Daniel wrote when you left just about confirmed it. And now, you're together."_

She had forgotten to check. What exactly was in that Letter from the Editor?

* * *

His eyes then landed on his car keys, lying on the table.

Should he?

Dared he?

He finally bit back an oath as he found himself reaching for the keys…

* * *

**AN3:** *Underlined words are actual dialogues from the series.

Thanks again for all your wonderful feedback, I really appreciate it =) Till next update.


	13. that's where it is

**Chapter 13 ~ that's where it is**

**AN: **See disclaimer in previous chapters. The lines that are italicized and underlined are taken from the actual series dialogues, as well the Letter from the Editor that was published on ABC's website.

**AN2: **Written in one-sitting and unbeta'ed so please be gentle.

* * *

Betty hurriedly took out her laptop and started searching for the 'Mode' archives online until she found what she was looking for. She was just about to read it when her doorbell sounded. She groaned in frustration at the interruption. She debated with herself on whether to ignore it or not but knew if it was her eccentric next door neighbor, which in all likelihood it probably was, she wouldn't have peace until she answered the door, no matter that it was actually almost midnight.

She checked the peephole and sure enough it was the old bat. "What is it this time Mrs. Middleton?" She asked as she opened the door, wincing at the way it came out curtly. She was normally very patient with the old lady, who had a penchant for buzzing her at odd times of the day (and night) asking to borrow thing, from spare batteries to sugar, because she felt sorry for her. But her forbearance was not at its usual level right then.

"Oh Betty, I couldn't sleep and wanted a cup of tea… but it seems I ran out of milk…"

She sighed and tried not to grimace as she went to the kitchen to get her milk jug out of the ref. "Here, you can have the whole thing." She forced a smile to her face as she handed over the item.

"Oh, I just wanted a little…"

"No, it's fine. I have another bottle…" she lied, impatient to have her neighbor be on her way.

"Such a nice young lady you are. Thank you my dear." Mrs. Middleton smiled.

"You're welcome." Betty answered and waited until the old woman was safely inside her own apartment before she hurriedly closed and locked the door and ran back to her waiting laptop.

She scanned through the Letter from the Editor and couldn't help but gasp as several passages leaped out at her.

_"Heck, maybe it was as simple as your friend getting a makeover. Or perhaps that friend was undergoing her own life change, one in which she would no longer be present in your life,__**compelling you to make your own change to keep her in it**__, even if it were in a new context._

_Or maybe one day something just changed inside you in the way you saw that good friend, causing you to __**want her to be more than, well, just a friend**__._

_Often the changes in attitude that are the most powerful are rooted in causes that come from without and within. __**When that unusual synergy occurs, love is often the result**__. And take it from me: Love is the one attitude that never goes out of fashion."_

She sat back as she tried to take in what Daniel had written. How could she have failed to read this? Why had it taken her so long to do so? But then again, if she had, would she have believed it?

Unbidden, her long ago conversation with Claire Meade came back to her.

_"He hates me now."_

_"He doesn't. Losing you is very hard for him Betty. I don't even think he knows quite why yet."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I have a theory…"_

_"What?"_

She could still remember the look that Claire had given her then even as she refused to believe it.

"_Really? No!No…no…__" _She had denied vehemently and quickly drank champagne as soon as Claire had left her alone more in an effort to calm down as her pulse and heartbeat had leapt riotously at what Claire had suggested.

Of course when Daniel had failed to show up at the party, she'd convinced herself that she hadn't actually hoped that Claire had been right – because if she had believed that there might have been a chance…

Would she have made the same decision to leave had Daniel showed up and asked her to stay one more time?

"_Daniel! I__…"_

"_Me first, Betty…. I can't live without you!"_

She laughed to herself as she remembered Daniel's words when she'd confronted him after her talk with Mark. If he had told her how he really felt then instead of rattling off all those extra perks he thought of to make her stay with 'Mode', would she have reevaluated her decision?

She recalled some of the events prior to her departure for London and tried to consider them objectively. She probably should have already had some clue when she'd had that argument with Daniel over his high-handedness in dealing with Henry's planned move to New York.

_"__Daniel, you caused him his job!__"_

_"__I'm your friend. Don't I have the right to protect you when I see you making such a big mistake?__"_

_"__No you don't and who said it was a mistake?__"_

_"__You are moving backwards. You have so much ahead of you!__"_

In retrospect, that argument had actually helped reinforce her realization that Henry was in her past and that she would indeed be moving backwards with him. She supposed that argument wasn't just all about Henry – on some level it was probably also fueled by jealousy on her part.

_"__Oh my God talk about moving backwards? What are you doing with Trista? Aren't you past that?__"_

_"__That is so completely different!__"_

_"__You know what? Let's just make a deal I will stay out of your personal life and you stay out of mine!__"_

For how else could she explain how relieved she'd been when he'd shown up at Hilda's wedding without the model.

If she had thought about it some more, she probably would have realized sooner that she had feelings for Daniel all along. How else could she explain why she had felt like crying when Daniel hadn't shown up at her going-away party at Mode. Or how, she had actually ended up crying all the way to the airport devastated at the idea that she had mattered so little to him in the end that he couldn't even be bothered to say goodbye to her.

Or how happy she had been when he'd finally shown up in London to see her.

As she remembered everything that Daniel had done for her and with her in the last six months – the way he'd drive her to and from work, and all their dinners and lunches together, all the phone calls and the karaoke session, and the way he listened to her as she talked about her work, the way he quietly supported her with his presence - she could only marvel at how utterly clueless she'd been. And because it never really occurred to her that he'd even be attracted to her, given his track record with women, she had never thought to examine her own feelings.

"_So does that mean that you're ready to give him a chance now?"_ The voice in her head asked.

* * *

Daniel held his cellphone as he considered his next move.

* * *

The ringing of her cellphone brought her out of her introspection. She checked the caller ID this time to avoid any mistakes, and she couldn't help but smile at seeing who it was.

"Daniel!"

"Hi, Betty!"

"I wasn't sure if you were still gonna call…" she trailed off as she heard the little note of censure in her voice.

"Well…yeah, I wasn't sure if I could… I mean, you said you wanted time to think…didn't know if it meant no phone calls too…"

The note of uncertainty in his voice warmed her. "But you still called…" she teased.

He sighed. "Yeah well, I couldn't sleep…I guess I got used to hearing your voice before going to bed."

She melted even further at that.

"Me too…" the admission was torn out of her.

* * *

Daniel's confidence rebounded happily at Betty's confession, so his voice came out low and teasing.

"Is that so?"

"Hmmm…"

He shivered as she hummed her agreement. His hands tightened on his phone at the way her response affected the rest of his body.

"Daniel? Are you still there?"

Her soft question made him realize that he'd been silent for some time. "…still here…" he whispered as he tried not to let his mind wander towards a place his body was all too ready to go.

* * *

Betty bit her lip at the reaction his husky response elicited from her. "I…"

"Betty?"

"Yes?" she asked almost breathlessly.

"I was serious earlier. I know it came out seeming all rushed but it's true. I've loved you for a long time … and the only reason it's taken me this long to tell you was because I was afraid…"

"Oh Daniel…" she whispered as her knees weakened at hearing him say once again that he loved her.

"We've been friends for so long and I didn't want to lose that if you didn't feel the same…"

"Daniel…"

* * *

Daniel could have kicked himself for saying what he had and cut her off before she could say anything else. "I'm sorry…I told myself I wasn't going to bring that up…I don't mean to rush you…"

"Daniel…"

"Don't…don't say anything yet… I…" he tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. "…if it's bad news…I think I would rather hear it later than sooner…" he joked feebly.

"Daniel, I …"

"It's bad news right?" he couldn't help it. "I knew I shouldn't have called tonight…"

* * *

Betty couldn't help it. She laughed as she finally realized how she really felt. And she debated with herself on whether to tell him over the phone or wait until they were face to face.

Daniel tried not to be hurt by her reaction. But then figured, wasn't laughter better than anger? "Well, I'm glad I can still make you laugh."

"Daniel, you're an idiot!"

He would have winced at her response but the note of affection he heard in her voice made him smile instead.

"Yeah I am. But I am **your** idiot…"

The silence on the other end though, had him adding hopefully, "…that is, if you'll have me?"

* * *

It was the wistfulness in his voice that finally made her decide.

"I will."

* * *

Despite hoping for a miracle, Daniel had in fact been bracing for rejection and had a list of rebuttals on standby, ready to be spoken. He was about to launch into one when her words registered.

"What?" _Did she really say what he thought he just heard her say? _"Can you run that by me again?"

"I said I will… have you, that is." She answered patiently.

"Really?" His voice came out hoarsely.

"Yes, Daniel. Really."

"So does that mean that you love me too?" He couldn't help the note of uncertainty from creeping into his voice. He needed to be sure he understood.

* * *

Betty smiled to herself as she hummed the melody to the 'Shoop Shoop Song' and sang.

"If you wanna know…"

"Seriously?" He groaned in response.

She laughed and answered mischievously, knowing he was way across town and couldn't really do anything about her teasing.

"Only one way to find out…" but was interrupted by the sound of her doorbell ringing.

"_Oh for crying out loud, Mrs. Middleton!" _she muttered to herself as she made her way to the door and started unlocking it again.

"Daniel, could you give me a min…" Her words died as she saw who was standing in front of her door.

...

...

He grinned as he stepped into the apartment and she couldn't help but step back as he advanced.

"What… what are you doing here?" Her voice came out huskily when she saw him close the door behind his back and turn the lock.

Before she could move, he was in front of her and was bending his head slowly towards her.

She shivered when she felt his breath on her lips as he whispered softly, "I wanted to know…"

"…know what?" she whispered back when his lips were just a hair's breath away from hers.

* * *

"This," was all he said, just before he swooped to find out.

And then he finally knew the truth.

It really was in her kiss.

* * *

**AN3:** *Hugs* to all who took/takes the time out to leave feedback. I really, really appreciate it. Till next update.


	14. three little words

**Chapter 14 ~ three little words**

**AN: **See disclaimer in previous chapters. Unbeta'ed so do forgive typos and grammatical errors when you find them.

**AN2**: Wasn't sure about parts of this chapter actually – debated with myself on whether they should go this route or not – but Betty won (sorry Daniel). Anyway, hope you all like it. Has some NC-17 bits (which I've indicated with a *** note, so if you're not comfortable with such things, feel free to skip over it).

* * *

_"This," was all he said, just before he swooped to find out._

_And then he finally knew the truth._

_It really was in her kiss._

* * *

She told him how she felt without words.

He understood and gave back equally without breaking the silence.

But like water left for a long time on a stove, their kiss turned from simmering to full boil in a matter of minutes. And they were against the wall before either of them had any conscious thought.

He lifted her against him as he pressed her onto the wall.

She raised herself on tiptoes to accommodate him.

He dominated.

She submitted.

* * *

Daniel had kissed plenty of women before, some he wanted more than others, some he'd liked more than others. Some he'd had relationships with, some he hadn't. One went crazy on him. Two, he'd thought he loved more than others. One, he'd almost married and one, he actually did. Nearly all of them he'd sexed. But he'd always thought that no 'one' kiss could be so different from others as to be considered better than having sex.

He was proven wrong.

Betty had been kissed by men before. One she'd almost had a relationship with, one she'd nearly moved in with and one she actually did. But she'd always thought that no 'one' kiss could be so extraordinarily hot as to actually make her want to have sex so bad, she wouldn't care if they had a relationship before they did it.

She was proven wrong.

* * *

His lips turned gentle on hers.

Her lips turned rough on his.

Her teeth bit.

His tongue soothed.

His hands drifted north to her back.

Her hands coasted south to his butt.

She groaned.

He moaned.

He tried to stop.

She wouldn't let him.

She moved to take advantage.

He gave up and allowed her.

* * *

They were in her bedroom before he realized it.

"Are you sure?" he stopped to ask her.

She countered by pushing him to bed.

"You know you don't have to…" he whispered as he sat on the bed's edge.

"I know… but I want to…" she answered as she straddled his lap.

"I'm okay with just kissing…" he offered again despite his arousal.

"I'm not…" she growled in anticipation as she tried to kiss him again.

He let her because he couldn't help it and allowed her free reign.

He kept his hands on her waist in an effort not to rush her as she nibbled her way from his lips down to his neck and lower…

* * *

She reveled in the freedom of having control and smiled at the way he tried to keep still as she teased him with little nips on his neck and chest. She felt his hands on her waist tighten as she slowly unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing.

* * *

Daniel shivered as his chest was slowly bared to the cold air and he tried to control the urge to pull her closer against him. But he couldn't help the gasp from escaping when she finally freed him from his shirt and her hands were all over his chest as she latched on to his lips.

He was almost past the point of no return and struggled to control himself as he made himself ask her again.

"Betty, if we go any further I won't be able to stop…" He wasn't quite sure if he was asking to continue or pleading with her to end it.

* * *

Any doubts that Betty had about the wisdom of what they were doing vanished right then. She knew the Daniel of old wouldn't have stopped to ask, let alone say that he would be okay with just kissing. Telling him with words didn't seem to be working, so she showed him she understood by taking one of his hands from her waist and started sliding them inwards and upwards…

* * *

If Daniel though he was excited before, Betty's move just about shattered whatever was left of his control to pieces and with a growl, he was on her like a starving man to a feast.

* * *

*** NC-17 scene ahead ***

Betty's mind tumbled and whirled as she found herself on her back with his lips firmly fastened on hers. He nipped at her lower lip and then soothed the ache he caused with his tongue, making her moan involuntarily. And then his tongue was mating with hers and she was once again tasting his unique flavor of coffee and mint.

He braced himself on his left forearm as he deepened the kiss while he angled her head with his right hand. Her hands traveled towards his back and pulled him closer which caused his lower limbs to tangle further with hers. He moved his hand downwards to lift her left thigh over his hip causing the ache in her lower body to intensify.

"You have way too many clothes…" he muttered as his hand moved from her thigh towards the edge of her night shirt, which had ridden up to her hip at their frenzied movements. He slid his hand under the shirt and smoothed his fingertips across her skin, stopping when his thumb landed along the edge of her breast.

And then they were turning so that he was under her and she was sitting on top of him, their hands were tangling together as he tried to help her pull her shirt up and off, baring her chest, covered only by her hair, to his gaze.

"You are so beautiful…" Wonder was evident in his voice and she blushed as his fingers traced the slivers of skin revealed through her hair.

* * *

Although Betty had heard the compliment before, she had never quite believed it until Daniel said it. And because he made her feel it with his eyes, his touch and his voice, her inner vamp surfaced and she gave him her most seductive smile as she guided his hands with hers to areas where she liked to be touched.

And then she was pulling him and he was sitting up with her on his lap as their tongues dueled for dominance.

Breaths hissed as their torsos touched and his arms wrapped themselves around her.

Frustration mounted as his lips traveled downwards from her lips…

to her neck…

lower…

Hands grew impatient as they roamed from each other's backs…

to their waists…

hips…

lower…

Moisture pooled downwards as hardness met warmth where their lower bodies touched intimately through the barrier of satin and cotton.

He was never gladder that he wore drawstring pants as she moved to untie it and then fingers were sliding down and under cotton and elastic. Pants and boxers pooled at his feet as he stood up with her wrapped around him.

And then he was laying her back on the bed, hands sliding downwards and stripping the last bit of clothing off her. He would have taken more time to look at her fully but her impatience made her tug on his hands and then he was on top of her and she was cradling him.

His mind reasserted itself long enough to make him ask hoarsely, "Protection…"

Hers recovered long enough to answer, "On the pill…"

And then they were devouring each other's lips again.

Sucking.

Nipping.

Laving.

His hips moved downwards.

Hers moved upwards.

He slid.

She clung.

He panted at the tightness.

She gasped at the fit.

Hearts raced.

Thoughts turned fuzzy.

Lips grazed on neck.

Teeth clamped on shoulder.

Fingers dug on hips.

Nails scored on back.

She moaned.

He groaned.

They rolled.

She rode.

Sweat beaded.

Moisture pooled.

Friction built.

Strokes intensified.

And then they were falling.

Tumbling.

Into the black.

*** end of mature scene ***

* * *

She must have passed out a little - she wasn't quite sure, because the next thing she knew she was already sprawled all over him, trying to catch her breath.

* * *

His chest heaved as he struggled to take in air. He tried to make his throat work but nothing came out. He felt her move and looked down to find her staring up at him.

"Wow…" was all she said.

"_Understatement." _He thought, but couldn't quite articulate just yet. Instead, he only managed to make his limbs move long enough to pull her up and against his chest so her head rested on his shoulder.

She was already drifting off to slumber when he remembered that she hadn't said the words yet.

He thought about letting her sleep first but found he couldn't wait.

He shook her and whispered, "Betty…"

"Hmmm…" Her voice came out all drowsy.

"You haven't said the words yet." He prompted.

"What words?" She sounded like she was struggling to stay awake.

"You know…" he insisted, trying not to sound annoyed that she wasn't giving his concern the attention it deserved.

* * *

She tried not smile at his disgruntled voice. She, of course, knew what words he sought, but couldn't help but tease him.

"Hmmm…" was all she said and kept her eyes closed as she felt him stare at her.

* * *

"I should have held out until she said them…" He grumbled to himself at her lack of response. Karma was a bitch and he just knew that she was laughing at him at that moment. For someone who made it almost an art form to sweep women off their feet and into bed without so much as an 'I like you' before (and especially after) coitus, being at the wrong end of the equation really sucked balls.

If he wasn't so sad, he would have laughed at himself too.

* * *

She bit her lips to keep from laughing at the thought that Daniel seemed to be regretting falling into bed with her before she admitted to him how she felt. She debated with herself on whether to put him out of his misery or let him stew a little.

She sighed inwardly. She knew she probably should be asking herself whether she too regretted what had happened. But strangely enough, she neither had the inclination nor the energy to do so. She'd have time enough when morning came anyway.

And so she slept.

* * *

Daniel knew he was being irrational. What did it matter that he hadn't heard her say the words yet? It wasn't like he didn't know. He felt it in her kisses after all. She wouldn't tease him like that. And really, she wouldn't have slept with him if she didn't really love him…

_Or would she?_

* * *

**AN3:** Thank you to my regular readers for your lovely feedback – they help keep my muses going. Till next update.


	15. tell me it's love

**Chapter 15: tell me it's love**

**Disclaimer: Ugly Betty and its characters are the property of Silvio Horta, ABC Studios et al. No profit is being made from borrowing these characters and no infringement is intended.**

**AN: **I'm back! First off, sooooo sorry for the uber loooooooooooooooong hiatus. I always seem to lose my UB muses whenever I travel and then I got into Merlin and got obsessed with that pairing and then couldn't get my muses for this fic to cooperate =( Anyway, I started watching old vids of Detty on YouTube to jumpstart the process again and managed to wrangle some inspiration to write this (Yay!). So yeah, here's an update (finally)… Hope it's worth the wait (and if not, there's always the next chappie). Thanks for your continued (I hope) support for this fic and as usual, feedback's a love…

**AN2**: Unbeta'ed (as usual) so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Daniel debated with himself on whether or not to wait until she woke up before getting up to get breakfast, but the rumbling of his stomach made his decision for him. It was with regret that he slowly disentangled himself from her warmth. He pulled on his boxers and quietly made his way into her kitchen, hoping to see something edible in her fridge. He found some bacon in the chiller, some fresh veggies in her crisper and a couple of eggs.

"I can work with that…" he thought. Ever since he'd moved to London, he'd taught himself to cook some simple meals, finding that eating out or getting takeout frequently to be too troublesome, particularly with the weather being unpredictable. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to have any milk, so he decided to abandon his plans for cooking and opted to go out and get something from a nearby café instead. He quietly made his way back into her bedroom and dressed quickly and hoping to get back before she woke up, he didn't bother leaving her a note.

* * *

Betty woke up feeling an unfamiliar ache all over her body. She stretched slowly, eyes still closed and groaned as muscles she hadn't used for some time protested. She wondered at this before the events of the previous night played suddenly at the back of her lids and she gasped loudly as she opened her eyes and sat up. She slowly turned her head in trepidation, expecting to see Daniel beside her, and was surprised to note that she was quite alone in her bed. She almost thought it had all been a dream, but her nakedness under the sheet and the imprint left on the pillow next to her pretty much told her it had really happened.

She had (finally) slept with Daniel.

She waited for mortification or regret to come but found that she didn't feel either. The silence of her apartment disconcerted her though because it meant, he'd left. She scanned the bedside table hoping to see a note of some sort, but found none. And then then his words from last night came back to her…

_"You haven't said the words yet." He prompted._

_"What words?" She'd asked as struggled to stay awake._

_"You know…" he insisted._

She bit her lip and fought the pangs of doubt that surfaced at this. _Did he leave because she hadn't said the words?_

* * *

Daniel meanwhile was psyching himself as he made his way back to Betty's apartment. While deep inside him he knew that she did love him – she never would have slept with him if she didn't - he couldn't help but wonder why she was refusing to say the words to him. He supposed it was her cautious nature and if he were honest with himself, his reputation with women wasn't exactly one what might call confidence inspiring. Still, he figured she knew him well enough by now to realize that he was sincere and that he wouldn't have jeopardized their friendship if he didn't think it would last. Surely she knew he wasn't that much of a cad.

So what should he do to reassure her?

* * *

"Ok, Betty, focus!" she tells herself as she takes a shower. "You've known Daniel for a long time…you're friends…and he loves you…" She couldn't be wrong about that. She'd felt his sincerity. So why wasn't he here? Surely he hadn't left because she'd failed to tell him that she felt the same way. Had he? She mentally kicked herself for not answering him last night. She knew how Daniel sometimes have bouts of insecurity and her refusal to say anything might have made him doubt himself. What was she to do?

She sighed as she realized that her guardian angel/devil of late has chosen this moment to NOT make her presence felt. Where was Claire Meade when you needed her?

* * *

Daniel was only supposed to call Betty and tell her he'd gotten them breakfast when he went to the bedroom. But then he'd heard the shower go on and unbidden, a vision of her wet, naked body superimposed itself into his consciousness and before he knew it, he was opening the door to the bathroom.

Despite what had happened between them last night, he still felt like a pervert ogling her body through the frosted glass, and yet he couldn't make himself look away. Still, he supposed he would have been able to hang on to his self-control long enough to leave her alone had it not been for the fact that she'd chosen that very moment he was about to turn away, to bend down from the waist and start running the shower pouf along the length of her legs, giving him an enticing (albeit slightly distorted) view of her backside.

* * *

Betty was too caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice nor hear the sliding of the cubicle door. She gave a squeak of surprise when masculine hands started sliding across her waist and then she was being pulled back into a very hard and very naked masculine chest.

"I think you missed a spot…" Daniel's whisper sounded in her ear as his hand slid downward from her waist to her abdomen.

She gasped as she felt him drop an open-mouthed kiss onto her shoulder as well. "Daniel…"

"Mind if I join you?" He asked as he turned her around so she could face him and before she could even formulate a proper response his lips were on hers and her back was to the wall.

...

...

...

He groaned.

"Please…"

…

…

Something hit the floor.

…

"Have to…"

...

"Betty…"

…

…

She gasped.

…

"There…"

...

"Just…"

…

Bodies slid…

…

"Oh Go…"

…

…

…

Steam misted.

…

…

"Yes!"

…

…

"Daniel…"

…

…

Hands grasped for purchase.

…

…

...

She moaned…

…

…

A muffled scream sounds...

…

...

Until finally….

…

…

"Wow…"

"Yeah…"

…

...

Breaths evened out…

…

"I think…did the earth just move?" her voice came out strangely.

He laughed. "I think it might have…"

…

…

"My shampoo!"

They both stare at the now empty bottle on the floor.

"Sorry…" he offered sheepishly.

"I just bought this…" she lamented as she picked it up and turned the shower off.

"I'll buy you more…"

"It's okay…"

He tugged at her so she's back in his arms and their bodies are plastered together.

"Good morning…"

She shivered at his voice… "Good morning to you too…"

"I got us breakfast…"

_So that's why he went out…_

"Thanks…"

…

…

"Why aren't we moving yet?" She asked.

"Can't…my knees are still shaking…"

"Don't tell me the great Daniel Meade is getting old…"

"Nah…you just wore me out…" he teased her.

"Hey! I didn't ask you to join me in the shower…"

"Okay, my fault…"

"Exactly…"

"Betty…"

"Hmm?"

"I don't think we're clean yet…"

She laughed. "Speak for yourself…"

"I'm serious…where's the soap?"

"Behind you…"

"Oh…wash my back?"

"Ok, but don't get any ideas…"

"Who, me?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, you!" she admonished as she picked up the shower pouf and proceeded to do exactly that…

"Lower…"

"Hmm…"

"Now do the front…"

"Daniel!"

He laughed at her outrage. "Just kidding…" _Not really_ …."Here let me have that…"

"What are you doing?"

"Returning the favor…"

"That's…ah…that's not my back…"

"I know…"

"Daniel!"

"What? I saw a spot…"

"Oi! You marked me…"

"Is that what it is?" He took a closer look at the small bruise on her hip. "Sorry…" he apologized, though that small Neanderthal part of him felt inexplicably proud of it. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really…"

"Good!"

"Good?"

"I rather think I like marking you…" He grinned at her unrepentantly.

"What?"

"Personal property of Daniel Meade…"

"You're treading on dangerous ground here, Mister!"

"Although…that one's not visible…maybe I can mark you somewhere else…" He continued as though he hadn't heard her and examined her critically for potential places to 'mark.'

"You're joking right?"

"Am I?"

"Daniel!"

He leered at her playfully before he wrapped his arms around her again. "For what it's worth…you can mark me too…" He offered.

She gasped as his words seemed to have a marked effect on a certain portion of his anatomy. "You like that idea huh?"

"I think I like being your personal property too…" he whispered at her throatily.

"Is that so?"

"Oh, I know so…" he answered as he pressed onto her suggestively.

"You're such a dork!"

"Yup…that's me…adorkably yours…"

* * *

And just like that she knew it was time…

* * *

"Daniel…"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me again…"

"Tell you what?" He began…and then froze as he realized what she meant… "Betty?" he asked uncertainly.

She looked up at him expectantly.

...

"I love you…" his words held a note of expectation and muted anticipation.

...

He stared at her as she slowly lifted herself up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

He held his breath when her lips rose up to just inches away from his…

And then she said them...

The words he'd been waiting for...

...

"I love you too…"


	16. we are family

**Chapter 16 ~ We are family…**

**Disclaimer:** Ugly Betty and its characters are the property of Silvio Horta, ABC Studios et al. No profit is being made from borrowing these characters and no infringement is intended.

**AN: **Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

They're back in bed trying to catch up on some sleep when Betty's doorbell sounded. She groaned aloud as she made a move to get up. Daniel's arms tighten around her however. "Where are you going?" he mumbled.

"Someone's at the door..." she explained while mentally cursing Mrs White - because really, who else could it be? "It's probably my next-door neighbor wanting to borrow something again..."

"Just ignore her..."

She paused to consider his suggestion. "Hmm...maybe I could, just this once..." She thought aloud.

He smiled at her. "Come here..."

"Oh no...not again Daniel...I was thinking of going to sleep..." Although tempted to do more than sleep, it's the case of the spirit being willing but the flesh being weak. She was exhausted.

"So was I." He laughed at her. "Tsk, tsk, Ms Suarez, what were you thinking?"

"Oh shut up!" She grumbled at him as she got back under the sheets.

He moved to roll her over him and wrapped his arms around her. "Ssh...we're pretending no one's home aren't we?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Give me a kiss."

"I thought we were sleeping?"

"You don't want to?" She asked.

"Sleeping is overrated anyway..." He grinned as he pulled her up to kiss the living daylights out of her.

* * *

Somewhere in the house, three pairs of feet were silently making their way from the front door to the bedroom.

The owners of which shared mischievous smiles before the eldest of the three quickly turned the knob to open the bedroom door and they all yelled "Surprise!"

* * *

Daniel and Betty jerked apart in shock.

"Daniel?"

"Hilda?I"

"Dios Mio!"

"Mr. Suarez!"

"Way to go, Aunt B!" Justin crowed just before his eyes were covered by his Grandpa's hands and he was pulled unceremoniously back out of the bedroom.

"Oh my God!" Betty shrieked as the door closed firmly behind her family.

Daniel scrambled to get out of the bed, and nearly fell down in his haste to find his clothes, which to his everlasting relief were lying on the floor by the bathroom door. "What are they doing here?" he asked as he fumbled with his boxers.

"I don't know…" Betty was equally as flabbergasted at the turn of events. "They didn't tell me they were coming to visit…" she almost wailed as she realized she'd buttoned her pajama top wrong.

Daniel stilled as he took in Betty's disheveled and panicked look and before he could help himself, he started to laugh.

Betty glared at him. "Not funny Daniel!"

"Sorry…" he offered sheepishly. "It's just...are you even wearing something underneath that?"

She froze. "Sh*t! Where's my underwear?"

"Betty…"

She ignored him and started rifling through her drawers.

"Betty, stop." Daniel moved and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Daniel…"

"Ssh…there's no need to panic…"

"There isn't?"

"No. We're adults and we didn't do anything wrong…"

She giggled. "Are you sure? I'm thinking maybe what we just did earlier is illegal in some states…"

He laughed. "It's going to be okay. I'll talk to your Dad, I'm sure he'll understand."

Betty quickly turned around to look at him. "What are you telling him?"

"The truth."

"Which is?"

"That I love you. And that you love me…." He paused at that, unable to prevent a smile from breaking through at that thought.

She smiled back at him. "So this is serious?"

Daniel frowned at her question. "You don't think it is?"

"I just…"

"Betty, when I said I loved you…I didn't just mean for the moment. I'm in this for the long haul…"

"Okay…" she whispered just before she wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Ignacio Suarez asked his daughter in agitation.

"Chill Grandpa! Aunt Betty's way too freaked out to continue where they left off…"

"Justin!" Hilda scolded though a smile played at her lips.

"Sorry…" Justin mumbled his apology to his mother. "Just saying…"

"Not another word!" Hilda made a motion zipping her lip to her son.

Justin raised his hands in concession before turning to sit on the sofa.

"I guess we should have called ahead 'no?"

Hilda sighed. "I suppose…but who'd have thought Daniel would be here. When I talked to Betty she said she wasn't even sure about his feelings…"

"What? You mean Daniel is just trifling with her affections?"

Justin giggled.

Hilda was about to answer when the bedroom door finally opened.

"Mr. Suarez, Hilda, Justin…" Daniel greeted them formally with as much composure as he could muster given the circumstance.

"Daniel, fancy meeting you here…" Hilda teased.

Daniel blushed. "Well…ah…"

"Stop it Hilda! Hi Papi!" Betty walked quickly to kiss and embrace her father. "Justin!" she smiled at her nephew and gave him a hug as well. "Where's Bobby?"

"He couldn't come with us."

"Ok. Shall we all sit?" Betty smiled as she sat down next to Justin.

Hilda and Ignacio followed suit. Daniel hovered by the bedroom door, unsure of where to sit.

"So Daniel, how have you been?" Ignacio asked politely.

"I've been good Mr. Suarez…"

"Have you?" A sharp tone had entered his voice.

Daniel blushed again. "Well…"

"We're famished!" Hilda broke in. "Betty, why don't you make us breakfast?"

"Uhm…sure…" Betty answered uncertainly as her older sister started dragging her away.

"Justin, come help us." Hilda called out to her son as well.

"Must I?" Justin complained good naturedly before he followed them to kitchen.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Ooh…I was going to when I called…slipped my mind. Oops!"

"Hilda!"

"It was going to be a surprise…"

"Well, you sure surprised me." Betty muttered to herself.

"Never mind that… come on…spill. How long has this been going on? Is he every bit as good in bed as the tabloids say?"

"Hilda!"

"What?"

"Your son is right there!"

"Oh, Justin knows about the birds and the bees. Don't you Justin?"

"If it helps Aunt B, I can always just tune you both out with my iPod…"

Betty sighed. "I thought you were hungry…"

"Nah! We ate on the plane…"

"Yup. We just wanted to leave Grandpa alone with Daniel."

At Betty's horrified look, Hilda patted her arm in reassurance. "Oh, relax Betty…Papi's just going to give your boyfriend the third degree, nothing to be alarmed about…"

"What?"

* * *

"So…" Daniel didn't, for the life of him, know what to say.

"So…how long have you been…uhm…seeing my daughter?"

"Uhm…not long…" he began, and at Ignacio's sharp gaze continued, "But I've been here for more than six months already and I…we've been hanging out since I've been here…" It didn't help that the older man's gaze was equally as sharp as his tone of voice.

"Hanging out? Is that what you call it now?"

Daniel blushed. "I…uhm…" He wasn't quite sure if Ignacio meant what he thought he meant. And even if he meant what he thought he meant, was there really any way to sugarcoat things, and would the fact that it had only happened very recently even matter?

* * *

"Oh no you don't!" Hilda muttered as she forcibly prevented Betty from going back to the living room.

"But Daniel…"

"Will be okay."

"But Papi…"

"Is just gonna ask him a few questions…"

"Yeah Aunt B…like what his intentions are towards you…"

"Not helping Justin."

"Betty, Papi knows about Daniel's past, of course he's gonna ask questions…"

"I know! That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

It takes several minutes of acute silence before Ignacio spoke again. "Is there something that you need to be saying or maybe asking me?"

"What?" Daniel's voice came out much higher pitched than he wanted.

"Do you love my daughter?"

"With all of my heart." Daniel surprised himself at how easily the words came despite his nervousness. His answer softened the fierce expression on Ignacio face and Daniel was able to finally release the breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

"I…"

"I know you're worried about my past…" Daniel knew he still needed to explain though. "But please believe me when I say that I do love your daughter. I think I've loved her for a long time…even before she came here. But I was just too blind to realize it then…"

"Does she love you?

Daniel couldn't help but smile at the memory of Betty's own declaration. "Yeah…she does…"

"You sound surprised…"

"I am actually. I never thought…I hoped but well, I wasn't exactly…she knows all my bad habits and how stupid I can be and how selfish and yet…" He was too choked up to continue.

Ignacio patted his back in silent comfort.

"I am sorry about earlier…" Daniel apologized.

"Well…we could have done without the demonstration…"

They both laughed quietly.

"Daniel…"

"Yes Sir?"

"Please take good care of her…"

"You have my permission to hunt me down if I fail…"

"I wasn't expecting anything less…"


End file.
